Reckless Flames
by Beach50
Summary: After Clary's parents passed away, her brother Jonathan was ready for her to get married. He gave her away to a man named Stephen Herondale to marry his son. She will have to move to a completely new environment, and she will be forced to adapt to more savage traditions. Tensions are high, as she sneaks around the camp to potentially turn them over to her brother for treason.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I feel like I'm kind of pushing the T rating in this story, especially in this chapter, and probably a few others. It's not bad enough where I would consider it M, but I'm not quite sure. Most chapters won't be like this one. It's just like this because of her brother, and he won't be in this story much longer.**

 **If I'm a little worried about it, I'll warn you in my authors note.**

 **For those reading Three Million, I will begin working on that story again when I finish this story.**

I stood silently as my brother paced around the throne room. He inherited the throne a month ago, and he is already ready to marry me off to the highest bidder. He has met with princes, lords, and even tribal leaders, but I have never been allowed to meet them or speak to them. I would sneak along the banister and watch from afar. None of them were appealing. The few tribal leaders that have come scared me, the lords made me squirm in disgust, and the princes made me want to slap them. The fact I was going to be forced to marry of one of these veil creatures made me sick.

I know my father was thinking of having me marry soon, but I knew he wanted to wait another year or two in hopes I would look older then I am. If I am not wearing makeup, I look like a twelve year old girl, which isn't very appealing to men. I do radiate innocent, and my mother always says men want to conquer the innocent. These little chats with her always made me uncomfortable, but I understood the need for them. As a wife my job was to save my virtue and please my husband.

I dreaded the idea of getting married.

My eyes flicked up to Jonathan's, as he paused in front of me. Jonathan was a handsome man. The artist in me tells me that he is quiet beautiful, but his eyes shadowed his true nature. His black eyes stood out against his bleach blonde hair, which made him look deviously handsome. He normally has a smirk spread across his face, making him look even more evil. I'm not going to pretend I love my brother because I don't. All we do is get in each other's faces, and flight like school girls until the claws come out. He was dark vail human being who shouldn't be king. He had me standing in here as he thought for about 20 minutes, which was beginning to put me on edge. He was king now, so I said as quiet as I could until he was ready to speak.

"Have you decided?" I asked sternly, keeping my fiery glare lock with his. Ok, I tried to wait.

"Yes, sister, I have." He started pointedly at me, seeming annoyed with me interrupting his thoughts.

"Of course you have." My voice was bitter when I spoke to him. "You have wanted to get rid of me since before our parent's bodies were cold! You want to get rid of me because I oppose you, because I disagree with you, because I challenge you." I yelled, standing my ground. I was not going down without a fight. Why should I have to lose my independence because my brother thinks it's time for me to marry? Although I knew how my speech would end, I said it anyways. My head was thrown to the side; my cheek was stinging with radiated pain, as slowly stood back to my full height. I acted unaffected even though my cheek was probably bruised. It isn't the first time I have been hit, and it probably won't be the last. My father often hit me for my outburst, claiming they were unladylike like. Really he just didn't like disagreements. He nearly drove my mother mad, but she thought she loved him. He and my brother always teamed up against me, and my days would end without a meal or a smack across the face.

"Your tongue runs away with you. Your future husband might not act kindly to such behavior." He gripped my chin tightly, making my jaw drop open to relieve some pressure. I could feel my heart start to race a little faster, worried about what he might do. There is no one to hold him back anymore, so I don't know what he's capable of. He has no boundaries anymore, which is why he is marrying me off. I would push him to do things differently then he would, and he doesn't like that I have that effect on him.

"He can whip me bloody. I will speak my words when I please." I bit out, as his grip tightened. I whimpered, closing my eyes. A grin sneered across his face. I know Jonathan's affections for me are a little odd. I've walked by his room when he's with his women, and he calls out my name. I know if I'm not careful he will take me, and then I would be ruined.

"I can't wait to see when he breaks you. Being violated might do that to you." He whispered in my ear. "Being touched in places where you didn't want. Being forced to pleasure a man when you don't want to. Sex can break a woman." His voice was terrifying. It chilled me to my very core, and I feared the time I would be married. He let me go, walking up to the throne, as he plopped into his new favorite seat. I think he slept in his throne just to feel more powerful.

"Who is he?" I turned around, asking him with my same calm collected voice, even though I was shaken. Showing weakness would give him more power over me.

"Jonathan Herondale." He announced seeming annoyed with my question.

"You had to pick a man with the same name as you?" I challenged, raising my eyebrows. Seriously is everyone named Jonathan.

"I picked his father, and he gave me his son. His father's wife had passed away last year. I hoped he was looking for a wife for himself, but his son will do." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Did you meet his son?" I questioned, hoping I would have snuck a peak at him from the banister.

"No." He sighed, kicking his feet over the arm rest. "Are you asking me if he is handsome? Or do you want to know his personality." He grinned deviously.

"I am asking because I was curious if you knew him." I snipped.

"I met the father that's it. He will be arriving here tomorrow to collect you and your things." He explained.

"Tomorrow?!" I exclaimed, widening my eyes.

"Yes, the sooner the better. You are growing tiresome." He groaned.

"If I'm growing so tiresome, I'll leave your presence." I bowed respectively, before turning on my heels to high tail it out of the throne room. I can't believe he didn't give me more time to prepare and adjust to this news.

"Wait!" His voice boomed in my ears, as I took a deep breath to calm myself. I faced him, crossing my arms. "Come here." He gestured to me. I lifted my skirts, making my way in front of him. He stood from his throne, rubbing my arms lightly. "I need you to be my ears in their territory. Become their confidant." His eyes seemed a little softer, but he was still behaving strangely.

"How do you expect me to do that?" I sucked in a sharp breath, wondering what he was planning.

"Spread those legs, little sister. I fear that they are hiding something from me. Something to take down our rule, and I am not ok with that. If you hear any plans of rebellion send a message at once." He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, making me gulp visibly. "Get the maids to cover this up with makeup." He traced his finger along my chin where he hit me.

"Ok, brother." I whispered, waiting for him to step back from me. Jonathan released me, letting me retire to my chambers.

I made note that he said our rule, which made me wonder what his true intentions were. Was he marrying me off to get rid of me or to make me a mole?

OoOoO

I was awoken early in the morning by a maid, and I spent the entire morning being prepared to meet my future father-in-law. I had been waxed, plucked, and shaved. My entire body was oddly smooth, which I thought was very strange. Multiple oils were spread along my skin, making my skin softer. I was sitting in my robe, facing the vanity, as my hair was being pinned up when my brother came in.

"Leave her hair down." He told the maid, standing next to her.

"What?" I furrowed my brow, looking over at him. It was improper for a woman of my stature to walk around with my locks down.

"The Herondale's are the leaders of a clan in the Brocelind forest. They like their women with they're hair down." He explained harshly.

"You're giving me to the savages in the Brocelind forest?!" I exclaimed, standing up.

"Yes, I am, sister. Now sit down, and let the maids finish preparing you." He snapped, as anger grew in his eyes. I collapsed back in the seat, letting the maid take out my hair and slowly run a brush through it. Tears welled up in my eyes, as I thought about having to live with those savages. I hoped at least I would be with a prince or a lord in a decent home, but I guess my brother thought that was too good for me. A lord or prince might be somewhat respectful about my virtue and wait or at least be gentle, but a savage will probably take me like a dog.

"Why did you give me to them?" I hissed, glaring at him through the mirror.

"They have a lot of money, resources, and I have heard rumors about them wanting to rebel against me. I need you to watch them, like I told you last night." His voice was bitter and directed sharply at me.

"They are savages, and I'm a woman. I doubt they will let me near anything of importance." I snapped, clutching at my hair pins.

"You will get more access then you think. Suck up to the father. Fuck the son." He played with one of my curls. I flinched away from him, making him chuckle.

"Don't touch me." I spat, feeling even more hatred toward my brother then normal.

"Oh, come on, don't be like this. Mom and dad were going to marry you off eventually." He leaned against the vanity facing me.

"They would have had me marry a man I approved of." I kept my eyes on myself in the mirror.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes. "I could have gotten you a husband that was a lot worse."

"Right." I scoffed, picking at my nails.

"I met with a man that was offering this castles weight in gold, but I denied him because his sick fantasies are rumored all around the world. I tried to find someone that would benefit us." He spoke softly.

"You wanted somebody to benefit you. Don't pretend otherwise. If you were picking someone good for me I would have been allowed to meet them." I countered loudly.

"Think what you will. I heard the Jonathan Herondale is a monster on the battle field. I am quite interested what he is like personality wise." He hummed, pushing off the vanity. "Stephen will be here in about an hour. Keep her on the more natural side. The dress I want her to wear is on her bed." He nodded to the maid, as he exited out the door. I released a breath, fighting back tears. I cried most of last night, so I wasn't going to cry now. I should take this next step in life with grace. That's how I was raised. That's what my mother would want me to do.

The maid only put on a little make up to accent my eyes and cheeks. I strode over to my bed, seeing the gown stretched across the comforter. It was a deep wine color with good design along the waist. It was held up by a strap of gold cloth that would go around my neck, which left it backless. It was a fairly scandalous dress, but if I showed up in something else, I would hate to see what my brother might do.

 **A/N: Some of you who have read my previous work probably saw the F-word and went what?! I don't like cursing. My cousin says I was raised with Christian guilt, so I'm a good child. I never curse, but I felt like if I used another term there it would have sounded stupid. The chances I'd ever use it again are slim to none. Probably none.**

 **What are your guy's thoughts on this? I haven't done an arranged married yet, and I've been trying to think of a cool scenario to use. I thought this one would be great because I've done a castle story, so I thought a tribal kind of thing would be interesting.**

 **I can't decide how I want Jace or his father to be in this yet. I want one of them to be kind of dark, but I don't want to write dark Jace or Stephen. I like happy things! I'm probably going to have a bit darker Jace. I don't know how exactly because I don't want to do rape or any like that because that would definitely make this M, and that's wayyyy too dark for my mind to handle.**

 **If you got any ideas about that, please tell me! If everything works out and she's all happy in the beginning this story will be super short, and I want it to be longer.**

 **Thanks so much for reading!**

 **Please review hearing your guys thoughts really helps me want to write faster.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I got an amazing response from the first chapter! I am very excited to continue working on this story now. The next part is kind of cute I think. Thank you for all the awesome reviews, which were probably some of the longest I've gotten for a first chapter.**

 **I love all your reviews!**

 **Thank you so much for reading.**

I descended down the steps after I finished dressing. The cool breeze washed over my back from the backless dress I was forced to wear. Sebastian was waiting for me in the throne room. For once he didn't look devious or spiteful, which made my stomach churn. My brother was a vial human being, but I couldn't understand why he looked so peaceful. I sat in the throne next to him, knowing that he wanted to make me look important, even though I didn't have any real power. "You look wonderful, sister." He complimented quietly.

"Thank you, brother." I murmured, feeling a pit form in my stomach. I don't want to go. I want to stay here, and live out my days as an old maid or at least marry for love. "Please let me stay." I whispered, finally beginning to beg him.

"I have a job for you to do. If it turns out they are traitors, I will let you come home, and you can't stay of your own free will. I will not remarry you if you wish it." He kept his eyes forward, but I could tell he was being genuine, which is something I rarely saw from him.

"Thank you." I breathed a sigh of relief. "Do you really think that they are traitors?" I asked, hoping that he thought they were.

"Yes." He nodded. "I just don't have proof, which is where you come in." He looked over at me, locking his eyes with mine. "I know we don't always get along, but you are my sister and I do love you. I'm entrusting this task to you. Please don't fail me."

"I will try not to." I responded slightly shocked at his words. He has never been this nice to me for this long before. It's unsettling. The throne room door opened, and in walked two men. One was a servant. The other was obviously my father-in-law. He was in leather pants and vest, leaving his thick arms bare. I gulped visibly, immediately feeling intimidated by the man in front of us. I got to my feet, draping my hair over one shoulder. His hair was a deep honey color that was grown to curl around his ears, and his eyes were a bright hazel.

"Jonathan." He paused in front of the steps, as I slowly steps down. "Clarissa correct?" He turned his attention to me. I nodded silently, bowing in front of him. "There is no need for formalities little one. We will be family soon enough." He rested his hand on my shoulder, looking over at my brother. "She's even more lovely than you described." He smiled kindly between the two of us. "You two look nothing alike." He chuckled, squinting his eyes at us.

"We look like each of our parents." I explained, smiling slightly.

"I can tell." He grinned kindly.

"Will you be staying for dinner?" Jonathan asked kindly. It is considered rude to not to invite people to stay longer. Who knows how long he had to travel to get here.

"I would like to get some distance before the sun goes down." Stephen announced, not wanting to linger around here any longer. Maybe that was better, and then I wouldn't have time to get upset. I swallowed, looking over at Jonathan, who gestured me out the door. I strode out of the throne room, following Stephen out of the castle. When I stepped outside, I realized we weren't going in a carriage. Savages don't use carriages. There were two horses outside. Mine was a beautiful painted horse with black and brown spots. I stroked it's mane tenderly, admiring the beautiful beast before me. The horse nuzzled into me, making me smile faintly. My maid came out with my cloak, draping it over my shoulders to keep the chill of night away from me.

"Bye." I hugged her tightly.

"Goodbye, milady." She released me, rubbing my arms. "Be happy." She squeezed my hands once, before letting me go. I turned to Stephen, and he helped me up on my horse. I adjusted myself into a comfortable position, as he slung himself on his horse. My heart clinched in my chest when I realized this could be the last time I ever see this place.

"This way." He gestured, trotting off along a road. I snapped the reigns, quickly following him. "So, Clarissa, who's idea was it for you to marry my son?" He asked bluntly, not cutting any corners.

"It was my dear brother's." I smiled falsely, keeping my eyes on the road. _Suck up to the father_ rang through my mind.

"I assumed as much. Most royal women wouldn't willingly marry one of my men, even if it is my son." He glanced over at me with soft eyes. "It's not as bad as most people think." He assured me, and for some reason I believed him.

"How so?" I questioned, trying to feel better about this arrangement.

"You will have more freedom. We don't lock people away in a castle. Sure we don't dress the way you do, but our clothes are comfortable and functional. We dance, we drink, we hunt. I think you will like that. I know your father and brother were very strict people. I will give you a kind of freedom you have never experienced, and after you taste it you will never want to go back." He explained, laughing softly.

"They were strict." I agreed, nodding slightly. "How long is the ride there?" I turned my face to see him, dreading the idea of being on a horse for too long.

"Two days." He sighed.

OoOoO

We arrived at his camp the next day. The sun was beginning to set over the vast crowd of tents. This place was huge. Everyone's eyes were on me, as we rode through the village. I sat up proudly, even though I probably looked awful. Two days riding will do that to you. I have bugs in my hair, dirt on my hands, and wrinkles in my skirt. I took in the surroundings, seeing women in scandalous outfits. Their stomachs, arms, and legs were all out for the word to see, which is incredibly improper. I blushed when I saw some woman's breast flapping about. How is that acceptable?

"Most women dress like this to keep from getting overheated throughout the day. We are not as modest as your kingdom. You don't have to be dress like the other woman if you please." Stephen murmured to me. He clarified, leading us through the crowd.

"Thank you." I couldn't help but feel like I was on display, even though I had more clothes on then the rest their female population. Some were covered others weren't. It is barbaric. "When do I finally get to meet my husband to be?" I shifted my focus from the savages to why I was actually here.

"All in due time." He chuckled, turning down another path. "He's probably training right now. Why I take you to your tent? You can freshen up a bit." He suggested.

"If you think that is best." My eyes skimmed the people, and my discomfort continued. I guess I would get used to it sooner or later, but right now I was disgusted.

"This way." He gestured, leading me to more lavish tents. They were the obviously the leaders tents. There were four no five tents surrounding one big one. These tents were made with some of the finest fabrics I have seen, which made me gape a little. How could they waste this cloth on shelter? "Jonathan will be staying on the floor in my tent tonight, so you will be in his." He explained sympathetically, jumping down from his horse. He walked over to me, helping me off mine. I landed unsteadily on my feet, feeling off balance from riding all day. I walked silently behind him, as I entered the tent. It was surprisingly clean, which I was thankful for. I wonder if Jonathan cleaned it because I was coming, or if he was a clean freak.

"I'll send in one of my ladies with some of our more modest clothes and water to freshen up." He stepped out of the room, and I began removing my cloak. I draped it along the corner of the bed, as I unfastened the strap from my neck, holding my gown to my chest. I cracked my stiff neck, stretching my back the best I could. A young lady came in with a bowl and clothes.

"Milady." She fell to her knee in front of me, holding out the things.

"What are you doing? Rise." I furrowed my brow at her, wondering why I was receiving such praise. She timidly stood up, keeping her eyes cast down.

"Would you like me rinse you?" She squeaked quietly.

"I can do it. Thank you." I dismissed her, feeling uncomfortable with her presence. I don't like being worshiped by my handmaidens, and she is too broken to understand that.

"But milady-" I put my hand up to stop her.

"I can wash myself. Thank you for bring me these things." I shooed her out of the tent. I ran a hand through my hair, feeling like anyone could walk in at any moment. I dipped the rag into the water, still holding my gown to my chest, as I gently washed my back. I moved my hair to my side, moving to another section. I moved it under my gown to clean my torso, beginning to feel less dirty. I don't really need to be clean myself; these people obviously don't care about cleanliness. I stood up, finally slipping out of my gown, and it pooled around my ankles. I stepped out of it, pulling on the tribal leather. It laced up in the front, adjusting the skirt to at least cover my belly button. There was about an inch gap, and the skirt went right below my knees. I felt so exposed like this, but I took a deep breath, pacing back and forward. I'm ok with this. I rested my hand on my stomach, feeling nervous about stepping out. I went outside, striding over Stephen, who was speaking to a few of his men. My cheeks felt hot, as the others leered at me. He snapped his fingers at them to leave, turning his attentions to me.

"You will make a wonderful queen for our people." He complemented, running his thumb down my cheek. I blushed even more, glancing away from him.

"I feel like I have quite a lot to adapt to before I'm anywhere near a good queen for your people." I responded respectfully, fighting off my red cheeks.

"You will be fine." He assured me. "My boy is still training, but you can watch if you like." He rested his hand on my upper back, leading me through the dirt paths to a more open area. A few people were gathered around an arena, waiting the men spar.

"Which one is he?" I glanced around the area, seeing four men surrounding one in a blindfold.

"The one with the blindfold." Stephen scoffed, shaking his head.

"Why in the world is he blindfolded?!" I exclaimed, widening my eyes.

"He's testing his other senses to fight. If he is blinded in battle, he should still be able to fight to survive." He explained. I watched intently, as the men started to swing their staffs at him. He quickly deflected them with his own stick, whipping one man in the face. The other three circled around him carefully, glancing between each other to decide what to do. One of the men stuck him in the side, and he quickly retaliated, smacking one in the groan. He hit another one in the leg, sending him to his knees. The other man yielded, as Jace took the blind fold off. He smiled victoriously, glancing around at his people who were cheering at him. He circled around, locking his eyes with me.

His smile faded.

He knew who I was. He was handsome. I kept my gaze attached to his, looking over his body. He had rippling muscles, shining blonde hair, and amber eyes that were staring deeply into mine.

He nodded slightly at me before he helped up his injured sparing mates. I released a breath I didn't realize I had been holding.

"Well this is going to be an interesting pairing." Stephen mumbled into my ear, taking my attention away from his son.

 **A/N: I hope you guys liked chapter two! You got your first glimpse at Jace. No one really asked, but he is not going to go by Jonathan the whole time. During this day in age first names were more important than nicknames.**

 **I really want Clary to have a good relationship with Jace's father mostly because she had a bad relationship with her own father.**

 **I figured out how I want to write Jace too. He isn't going necessarily going to be dark I think, but he won't be the nicest person.**

 **Should their first meeting be awkward, angry, happy, etc?**

 **Do you guys like where this is going?**

 **Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You all are amazing! I got over 20 reviews on my last chapter. I got 15 alone over might, which completely shocked me. I hope you know that if I get much less than that for this chapter I will get self-conscious, so these reviews are a blessing and a curse. Lol.**

 **For the guest who said this was kind of like Game of Thrones, I just started watching it, and my idea came from that. Now my plotline is different than Daenerys. I only chose how her marriage occurred to be similar, but I thought that Jonathan was a lot like her brother.**

 **I'm loving this story because I think it is very different then a lot of the ones I have read.**

 **Please enjoy!**

After watching a few more sparring matches, I was impressed by the skill that Jonathan had. He almost never lost, which made me wonder if the people he were fighting against we're just bad or if Jonathan was the best warrior in the clan. "Jonathan, you're done for the day. We have business to attend to." Stephen called out to him, and my face got super warm. I'm meeting him now. He jogged over to us, pausing in front of his father.

"Come your first meeting should be in more private settings." He gestured us away from the crowd, leading us back to the large tents. We entered the largest, as I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Jonathan this is Clarissa. Clarissa this is Jonathan." He introduced us before he slipped out of the tent to leave us alone.

"I thought you were a princess?" Jonathan questioned rudely after starring at each other for a sold minute.

"I am one." I crossed my arms, feeling my glare sharpen.

"Then why are you dressed like that?" He challenged with a look of distaste. Did he want me to be all dolled up like in my country?

"Because the dress I wore here was gross, so your father had a girl bring me these." I snapped, offended by his impolite remark.

"Oh." He paused, rubbing his neck awkwardly. We stood in silence starring at each other. Up close I could see that he had tribal tattoos stretching up and down his arms, and I wondered if they spread across his whole muscular body. His eyes shone brightly, while his cheeks were a faint pink. His lips were plump and kissable.

Where did that thought come from?

"What is my father expecting us to do in here?" He blew out a breath after many moments of quiet.

"Mate." I said with the most serious voice I could muster.

"What?" His eyes widened, as his face turns red. "We aren't even married yet-" He stammered, obviously feeling fluster about it.

"I'm joking." I grinned faintly, feeling amused that he was so easily tricked. That made me wonder about his intelligent, which could me he was just a sword. If he was only a warrior when he took over, I could have much more power in this clan then I initially thought.

"Oh." He murmured, biting his lip.

"I don't know what we are supposed to do." I admitted, clasping my hands in front of me.

"We should sit." He gestured to a chair, as he sat down. I sat across from him, tugging on my curls bored out of my mind.

We stared at each other the entire time.

It was weird, and a pit was forming in my stomach when I realized this could be my whole life, sitting around starring at each other. I sighed, picking at my nails. My mind started to wonder about the mission my brother gave me because what else was I supposed to think about. Please let these people be traitors. If he's a traitor, then I get to go home! But how do I prove it? I furrowed my brow thinking about how to go about this. I began looking around the tent, realizing this was Stephen's tent. I glanced along the tables, wondering if there was incriminating evidence on it. What would I be looking for though? Something that says treason on it?

"What are you doing?" Jonathan disrupted my plotting with the sound of his voice.

"What?" My eye brows popped up, trying to think of a plausible lie. I hadn't really done anything wrong, so there was nothing really to lie about.

"You were looking at the desk." He pointed at the paper, accusing me of doing something.

"I was bored. I wanted to read something." I shrugged my shoulders, hoping he bought it.

"Do you like reading?" He asked, trying to make conversation.

"Sometimes. I prefer painting." I told him, hoping to keep this going.

"I love reading." He leaned forward, beginning to engage in an actual conversation, but then Stephen came back in.

"Time for the celebrations." Stephen smiled at us, thinking that we had a vigorous conversation.

"Sounds delightful." I gritted a smile, getting to my feet. I couldn't even image what they're celebrations were like.

When we got outside, everyone was gathered around a large camp fire. Loud drums were being beaten, as people dance around the flames. I wrinkled my nose, feeling my stomach churn. I sat in between Jonathan and Stephen, watching everyone move rhythmically around each other.

It looked so freeing. I closed my eyes, letting the music thud into my chest. I let go of all my worries abandoning myself to the pounding of the drums, as I swayed side to side slightly. I focused on the steady beat of my heart, remembering that I was a being on this earth. I was a living being.

"You ok?" Stephen asked me. My eyes fluttered back open, and I looked up at him. My short spell was broken, as I gazed into the older man's eyes.

"Yeah, it's very overwhelming." I exhaled, running my fingers over my exposed stomach. This is all extremely new, which is scary.

"Do you want to try dancing?" He grinned, noticing how I was swaying to the secure beat of the music.

"No, I'm ok." I blushed. Even thinking about dancing in such a way made me uncomfortable.

"Wine?" Jonathan held the pitcher out stiffly.

"Yes, please." I nodded slightly, taking a deep breath. He poured it into the glass in front of me, and I began sipping it. By the Angel I couldn't accept my fate this evening while I was sober. My mind kept drifting to strange thoughts about nature, and treason, and my new life. I set the glass down, inhaling a deep breath.

"Did you just chug the whole goblet of wine?" Jonathan exclaimed, lifting up to look.

"Apparently I did." My words slurred together, as my brain began feeling fuzzy. That was just what I needed. A way to make my thoughts focus into one place, and the wine did that. He snorted, refilling it again. This one I sipped slowly, keeping my eyes locked onto the flames. There is something so wild and free about fire. It moves as it pleases, whipping around the air, climbing higher to lick the air. The drums made me feel even more absorbed into my mind, and I realized that I could truly be at peace here. Within all the chaos, I felt at ease for probably the first time in my life.

OoOoO

I flinched awake when someone shook me lightly. I immediately groaned, feeling the lingering effects of copious amounts of wine last night. I buried my face into the cushions, wanting to go back to sleep.

"Clarissa." I heard Stephen chuckle above me. "Your wedding is today. Wouldn't want to show up like you just rolled out of bed?" He teased, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Can we like postpone it?" I wrinkled my nose, rolling onto my back. The sun stung my eyes,

"No, you have already slept through most of the day. I knew I should have cut you off sooner, but you seemed so much more relaxed." He stood back up, snapping at some ladies to come in. "I'll have our healing bring in our miracle hangover cure."

"Thanks." I stretched my limbs out, groaning quietly. Stephen stepped out of the tent, as two older women came in.

"Come on, milady; let's get you ready for future husband." The two women ushered me out of bed, stripping me out of my garments. I moaned in annoyance, as they readied me. A golden garment was strung over my breast, while a knee length skirt was slipped up my legs. I almost tripped over myself, as the women yanked the clothes on.

"Hello, biscuit, I was told you need my magical hangover cure." A man glided into my room with a cup. He grabbed my hand, placing the cup in it.

"Thank you." I grumbled, looking into the glass. I grimaced when I saw thick looking slim.

"It taste like crap, but you won't be hung over for your lovely wedding. Drink now." He pointed at the glass. I pinched my nose, chugging the disgusting liquid down my throat. I choked back vomit, as I set the cup down. "I'm Magnus by the way. The clans best healer." He informed me with a cat like grin.

"Well thank you for the cure." I smiled, liking the man in front of me.

"You are quite a lovely girl. How old are you?" He questioned, looking me over.

"I'm 17. I know I look younger than I am." I sighed, seeing the two women who were preparing me. They seemed to be annoyed that Magnus was disrupting they're preparations. The women brought the paint over to me, smearing it along my cheeks and arms. The patterns they were creating were extremely elaborate, which fascinated me. I felt a little odd about what I was wearing, but I was so curious about the designs I didn't care. One of the women stroked my hair with a brush, while the other rubbed my feet. I hummed, feeling soothed by the pampering. I'm glad these women didn't talk like the other girl. I would need to find a handmaiden that didn't drive me crazy. I need one that speaks to me like an equal; a woman I can trust. I guess I will have to speak to Stephen about it.

"There you go dear." The women finished. "Jonathan won't know what to do with himself." They mused at me.

"I don't know about that." I smiled kindly, glancing into the small mirror one of them was holding. The women around here were very voluptuous compared to me. My curves were almost non-existent, and these women walk around with they're big breast flashing around, which is something I would never do.

"You are by far the fairest woman in this clan. He will be in awe." They assured me. "Please come with us." They gestured me out the door. I followed a step behind them, plastering a fake smile across my face. The people's eyes were on me, and I wasn't about to give them impression that I didn't want to be here. I didn't want to be marrying their prince, or whatever he's called. I didn't want to be tied to a man I hardly knew. I paused at the end of a walk way, seeing Jonathan at the end of it. He was in a dark leather uniform with gold stitched into it. His features looked even sharper in contract to the black outfit he was wearing.

He was a beautiful man.

Even though I was probably going to be forced to breed with him, at least he was pretty to look at. I wasn't quite sure what I was supposed to do. I started walking towards him, hoping that this was the next step. Their weddings might not be like ours. No one screamed obscenities at me, so I figured I was in the clear. I stopped in front of him, gazing up at him under my lashes.

"You look beautiful." He murmured quiet enough for only me to hear. My cheeks felt warm at his compliment, as we proceeded into the ceremony.

OoOoO

It wasn't the wedding I dreamed of, but it was still lovely. They did a chant for a few minutes, before two girls walked around us, circling a ribbon around us. We stood chest to chest, as Stephen's father spoke words of their ancestors. It seemed almost magical the way the scenery felt around me. Jonathan was warm. Too warm. I felt his skin radiate heat, as he stood against me. I could feel his heart beat against mine, which was making me a little stressed. He was too close for comfort. I stared up at him, keeping my eyes entranced with his. The ribbon was unwound from our bodies, and we quickly took a step back from one another.

"Jonathan Herondale and Clarissa Morgenstern you are now one." Stephen announced to the crowd, who cheered loudly. My lips quirked upwards at the clan's excitement. Jonathan kissed my hand, leading me through the people. They were throwing flower petals over us, which was making me laugh.

The entire thing was just magical.

OoOoO

The evening's activities were much like the night before. Wine, fire, dancing. I giggled, as some of the young girls scurried around our table, draping a flower necklace around my head. "They love you." Jonathan breathed in my ear, while I sipped my wine.

"They love me because they adore you." I countered, watching the festivities. He shrugged, leaning back against his hands. I felt two hands clasp my shoulders, making me look up.

"You should retire soon. I don't think you would want to prepare in front of my son." Stephen suggested, moving to sit next to his son. I stood up, brushing the dirt off of my skirt.

I rested my hand on Jonathan's shoulder lightly, before I strode over to our tent.

 **A/N: Yay they're married. Sorry if Clary seemed a little rambly, but I feel like if this situation happened to a person so quickly, they would be a little throne off.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed how they met. I think it was a balanced mix of awkward and snarky. I have plans for Jace, which will either make you hate me or love me I'm not sure. I haven't written an emotionally unstable Jace. I have written broken, but he always knew how he felt about Clary. I'm interested to see where this goes.**

 **You guys met Magnus! I like making him the healer, and I always have him call her biscuit.**

 **Did you guys like the wedding? I don't actually know what Shadowhunter weddings are like or I would have incorporated it, so I improvised.**

 **What do you think is going to happen on the wedding night?**

 **Any characters you want to see?**

 **Please review! I need your support to write faster. I work all day, and then I end up writing until late at night when I should be sleeping.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I didn't get as many as the last chapter, but that's ok I expected that to happen.**

 **Some people thought the wedding happened too quickly. I understand that feeling, but in situations like this I don't understand why they would push the wedding off. It would only make them over think things. I feel like they would get closer after they got married.**

 **This chapter is a little shorter than the others, but if I added another scene it would have been too long. It's still good though. I've read over it a couple times because I'm not quite sure I liked how the first part turned out, but I rewrote it like twice, edited four times, so I'm going with it.**

 **Please enjoy!**

I pushed the flap back, as I entered the tent. There was a pitcher full of water and a bowl, so I poured the water into the bowl, dipping a rag in the liquid. I felt gross after spending my day out in the heat. I was sweaty and covered in sticky paint. I gently glided the rag over my painted on skin, scrubbing it roughly when the paint refused to come off. I ended up moving slowly between each body part, taking my time for each section. I didn't know how soon Jonathan would be here, so I tried to clean my skin quickly. There was a silk robe on bed for me to slip on after I undressed. I gulped, as I slipped my skirt off. It gathered around my ankles, while I untied my top. I carefully removed it, dropping it onto the floor. I felt a little bad for making a mess in his room, but I didn't know where else to put it. I quickly put on the smooth robe, enjoying the feeling of the fabric along my skin. I tugged the tie taught against my torso, as I sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for my fate.

I was curious if Jonathan would force himself on me. I didn't know what he was capable of because he's a stranger to me. I knew if he wanted to he could take me. He's a trained warrior. If he wants a woman, he might take her. I twirled a strand of my hair, considering my options, and all of them ended the same way. We would be one, even if I didn't want it.

I could be hopeful and say that he will be a gentleman, but I know how these things end. It's expected of me. Nerves and sadness washed over me. I don't want to give my virtue over to a savage. I want to give it to a man I love, a man who is respectful and cares about me.

When Jonathan walked in, I gulped visibly. He tossed his leather uniform into the corner, which left him in loose cotton pants. I took a deep breath, adjusting uncomfortably, as I watched him walk over to me. His tribal tattoos stretched all along his torso, while some of them poked down into his trousers. They were probably all over his body, which I did find interesting. I have never seen men with tattoos on a man. Well I've never seen a man without a shirt, so this entire thing was new. I looked up at him, feeling extremely intimidated by his height. Has he always been this tall? His thumbs circled my cheeks lightly; before he leaned down to connect our lips. I've never kissed a man before. It was interesting. I felt something wet and plump against my lips, making me flinch away from him. It was his tongue. I pursed my lips, keeping my eyes on his chest. I felt extremely uncomfortable with the idea of him poking things into me at the moment, so I was not giving him access quite yet. I was worried about how this would feel physically. He adjusted me onto my back and against the pillows, and I starred up at the ceiling. My breathing swallowed when he climbed over me. He adjusted his hips and I felt him against me. I squeezed my eyes shut, as he kissed me slowly. I don't want this. I don't want it now. If I could just wait a little bit longer, I would be ok, but I'm not ready for this. My eyes stung with tears, as they seeped down my cheeks.

"Please don't..." I sniffled, feeling my lip quiver.

"We have to." Jonathan wiped my tears away, kissing my forehead tenderly.

"What?" My voice choked out.

"It was part of the alliance. We have to consummate the marriage." His hands moved to my thighs gently, making my breath catch. "People can't question our marriage. I would look weak for not having you. Please let me do this just once, and I won't touch again you want me to." He assured me. I sniffed in a breath, running my hand through my hair.

"How would anyone know?" I murmured, looking away from him. To see him like this, above me, made me uneasy.

"They might check you, and if you're still a virgin then our alliance would fall through." He explained.

"Ok." I took a deep breath calming myself. His eyes scanned my face, as his finger stroked along my cheek bone. I quickly flushed, realizing that's where my brother hit me. My tears must have washed the makeup away.

"What happened here?" His thumb moved along my jaw, making me shiver. I hate that my brother marked my face before I came. It makes me imperfect.

"My brother. I angered him after he told me of the arrangements." I exhaled a shaky breath, feeling self-conscious about it. I hoped it will heal soon.

"You brother struck you?" He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"He had a very short fuse." I huffed. "I don't want to talk about him, Jonathan." I turned my attention back to him.

"Please call me Jace. The only person who calls me Jonathan is my father, and considering the intimate position we are about to be in, I would prefer you to call me Jace." He put our foreheads together, rubbing my arms gently.

"Call me Clary." I said quickly, as he started to untie my robe. I hated the name Clarissa, and every at home insisted on calling me that. I can change that now.

"Clary." He breathed, testing the name on his lips.

"Could I keep the robe on?" I asked, placing my hands over his to stop him.

"If that's what you want." He removed his hands from the robe, as he brushed our mouths together again. He eased the rim of the robe to my hips, and I closed my eyes, preparing myself for what was to come.

OoOoO

After our highs had worn off, I was sore and tired. My shoulders were in knots, but I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep at all because I was too wound up. Jace was sprawled on his back, watching me. In the beginning it had really hurt, but it slowly faded into something that wasn't horrible. I have never felt something like that before, and it made all my muscles coil up on each other. I rubbed at my shoulders, feeling the tension that had built up in them.

"Neck hurt?" He questioned softly from behind me. I nodded silently, dropping my hand into my lap. He crawled up behind me, and his big hands embraced my shoulders. I closed my eyes, as he started to knead the flesh around my shoulders. I sucked in a breath, hating how much I was enjoying this. The way he worked his hands was much more tender than I thought it would be. I whimpered when he hit one specific spot. He circled that area a few more times, causing a couple other strange noises to come out of my mouth. I heard him chuckle quietly, as he rolled his thumbs into the skin around my neck.

"Where did you learn to do this?" I asked quietly, glancing back at him. Most men wouldn't know how to give a decent massage.

"I strained my neck last year in a battle. Our healer, Magnus, taught me how to take care of it." He explained, beginning to squeeze my arms lightly.

"I met Magnus this morning." I picked at my nails. "You are a very skilled fighter. I was quite impressed yesterday. I watched my brother and father for years, and they never could have done what you did blindfolded." I complimented him, turning my gaze back forward.

"Thank you." He sounded surprised. He slipped his finders under the neckline, putting his bare hands on my shoulders to knead the flesh a little more. He finished his massage, collapsed back down. I laid next to him, and we faced each other. It was odd to think that I could be waking up next to him for the rest of my life.

"Did you want to get married?" I asked, playing with my hair.

"No." He shook his head, sighing heavily.

"I didn't even realize my brother had picked my husband until two days ago." I bit my lip, feeling a blush creep along my cheeks.

"I knew a few weeks ago, but it didn't make things any better. Don't get me wrong you are beautiful and probably a great person, but I never wanted to get married." He explained.

"Neither did I." I huffed, brushing my nose with my hand.

"I want to be a good leader for my people, but I want to do it my way. I have all these obligations I have to follow, and I just don't want to. When I told my father I wouldn't get married, he threatened to take a way my inheritance and give it to my cousin. He told me I looked unstable by not having a wife, and that's it's expected for a ruler to have one." He nuzzled his hand under his cheek, starring into my eyes.

"My brother doesn't have a wife, and he rules most of this land." I pondered the idea of my brother getting married, and I suddenly felt pity for the woman stuck with him.

"But he will marry eventually." Jace informed me.

"I guess that's true. He needs an heir." I nodded in agreement.

"I need one too." He pursed his lips, knowing that this was going to be a touchy subject.

"I will give you one." I gulped, feeling my face heat up. I was nowhere near ready to have regular relations with him yet. "I just need more time. I want to feel something other than indifference for you." I murmured, unable to meet his eyes.

"I can wait." He rolled onto his back, starring at the roof.

"Thank you." I breathed, starring into his eyes.

"Tomorrow we have to give each other our marriage runes." Jace murmured, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Runes?" I questioned, furrowing my brow.

"See these mark." He pointed to the tattoos spread across his torso.

"I have to get one of those?" I exclaimed, widening my eyes.

"It's tradition." He smiled faintly at my distress. "I think they are quite beautiful. They symbolize our vows to the angels who watch us." He whispered, explaining his belief about them.

"So you guys worship angels?" I asked curiously. He rolled his eyes at my question.

"Do you think that I could just be exempt from this whole rune thing. I mean it's an arranged marriage. I followed your wedding, so you can follow my vows. We could wear rings." I suggested innocently.

"Do you think my father will go for that?" He snickered, raising an eyebrow.

"No." I sighed, pursing my lips.

"Exactly." He nodded. "They aren't that bad." He shrugged his shoulders, gliding his fingers over the marks.

"I always imaged my wedding in a church with prince. I would be wearing white, and all my people would be there to watch." I mumbled, seeing his expression fall. "But somehow our wedding was beautiful." I breathed, seeing a strange look across his face. It passed quickly, as he stroked my cheek gently.

"Sleep. You don't want to be tired in the morning." He spoke softly.

"Good night." I turned away from him, still feeling his presence behind me, and for the first time I didn't wish he was gone. We maybe strangers, but we have an understanding of one another, which I think is a good start.

 **A/N: I know their first time together wasn't ideal, but in these times it was expected of them. At least they have had a real conversation now. Sparks are budding slowly.**

 **From what I saw people want all the character in this story. I will tell you now I suck at incorporating other characters. I know for a fact we will see Izzy. I don't know when yet, but she will be there.**

 **I put runes in there. I have been meaning to use those because this is the perfect setting for them, but I keep forgetting! I had to add them in after I wrote my first draft. I mean I used them in one of my stories that were modern day, and I can't seem to use them now.**

 **What did you guys think?**

 **Should Clary start snooping around for suspicious activity next chapter, or should I hold off? I could go either way.**

 **Also I really do like updating quickly, but I'm thinking I'm going to have to move to every other day for this. I'm getting so worn out at work and coming home to write this. I feel kind of like a zombie.**

 **Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry this took me a few days. I was busy the past few days and I had the least amount of reviews I have gotten, so I wasn't motivated at all on top of that. It's ok thought because I believe in finishing my stories! I don't have as much to say before this chapter. I will probably have a longer authors note at the end.**

I woke up, momentarily forgetting where I was. My face fell a little when I remembered I had gotten married. I felt sore everywhere, which made me roll onto my back. I glanced over at Jace's sleeping form, and noticed he had scooted closer to me in his sleep. Our sides were now touching. Other than getting our marriage runes today I wonder what I'm going to do. Jace started to stir, so I quickly rolled the opposite direction. I wasn't going to be caught looking at him in his sleep. I felt the bed shift, as he sat up. He crawled out of bed, shuffling over to his clothes, which were front of me. I blushed furiously when I saw his naked form, so I quickly rolled to the other side.

"You know after last night's activities I think you would be a little less modest." Jace teased.

"I didn't actually see anything last night." I nuzzled into my pillow, feeling uncomfortable.

"I guess that's true." He shrugged, tossing my clothes on the bed. "I'll wait outside for you." He strode out of the tent, leaving me alone. I took a deep breath, running my hands through my tangly hair. I quickly braided it to the side, tying a piece leather around the end of it. I slipped out from under the covers, and tugged my skirt on under my robe. I was glad he let me keep it on last night. I felt like I still had some of my dignity left. I was also thankful that he left me to change alone. I removed my robe, easing the top on. At least this top had one sleeve. For the first time I felt a little more comfortable about what I was wearing, which made me feel much better. I padded out of the tent bare foot, as a grimace set in across my face.

"Do I not get shoes?" I asked Jace, crossing my arms.

"We typically don't wear shoes." He informed me.

"Great." I muttered, following him around various tents. "So where do I have to get this rune thing?" I asked, carefully stepping around a rock.

"One over your heart, and another on your forearm." He explained.

"I have to get it on my boobs." I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"Well, technically, I guess." He rubbed the back of his neck, looking slightly mortified at my indication.

"Awesome." Sarcasm dripped out of my voice when I spoke. We finally climbed into another tent, and I realized it was the healer's tent.

"Magnus." Jace nodded, when we saw him.

"Jonathan and his biscuit." Magnus smiled widely between us.

"Biscuit?" Jace furrowed his brow at me.

"What? He just started calling me that." I shrugged my shoulders, not knowing how to respond.

"We are here for the rune equipment." Jace told Magnus, holding out his hand. Magnus handed him a stylist, and shooed us out of his tent because he had a guest coming soon.

"Don't you need like ink or something?" I asked, gazing curiously at the device in his hand.

"This is a special material that tattoos your skin without any ink." Jace explained softly.

"Oh." I was still confused, but oh well. We returned to our tent, and I sat on the edge of the bed. He came up to me, standing over me. Again I was intimated by his height, flashing back to the night before when he made me his. He lifted up my hand, rolling it over to the inside of my forearm.

"You have to copy this rune onto me, so pay attention." Jace informed me, gently holding onto my wrist.

"Why can't you do it to yourself?" I asked, as he pressed the stylist to my arm. I wince, clutched onto my upper arm. It burned my skin to the touch, making me hiss in pain. "Ow." I tried to move my arm, but Jace held me tighter.

"I can't do it myself. The point is to symbolize that we are tying ourselves to each other." He lifted the pen from my arm, and I sighed in relief.

"Crap that hurt." I gripped my arm, seeing the beautiful black mark on my arm.

"You don't think of it much when you get a lot of them." He murmured, setting the stylist on the bed, as he began untying my shirt. I sucked in a breath, feeling a pit form in my stomach. "I won't take it all the way off." He assured me, moving the fabric away from the top of my left breast.

"Thank you." I felt better almost immediately because for some reason I trusted him. He tucked my hair behind my ear, as he positioned the stylist.

"Deep breath." Jace murmured to me. Instead of taking a deep breath, I ended up holding it. This one hurt much more. I squeezed my eyes shut, forcing back any sounds that were about to escape my lips. My hands gripped the blanket tightly. I don't know how I was going to be able to do this to him because I couldn't even watch. Finally it was over, and pain still radiated from my arm and chest. Jace laced my shirt back up, tying it tightly.

"I missed what I was supposed to do." I said after a few minutes.

"I'll draw it for you." He searched around his room for some paper, and showed me how to do it. I took the stylist in my hand twirling it experimentally. What in the world is this thing made of? He held his arm out for me, and I steadied it with my hand. I gently slid the stylist over his arm. To my surprise he looked unaffected. I guess he was right. You get used to it. I pushed his vest aside, so I could reach his heart. I glided the material around in the pattern he showed me, and it burned black into his skin. "We are officially tied to each other for all eternity." He whispered, standing up. We were almost chest to chest, and for some reason I thought he was going to kiss me. I've never thought of being bound to a person, but he didn't make it sound like a bad thing. What if it's a really good thing? "I have to go train." He took the stylist from my hand, making his way out of the tent. I scoffed. I can't believe I thought we were having a moment. It's just an arranged marriage. He doesn't feel anything for me, but it doesn't mean I can't hope. My brother trusted me enough to look in on the Herondale clan. I don't care if I'm married to the leader's son. If they are traitors, I shouldn't even bother with him. I slipped out of the tent, and headed over to Stephen's. I need to speak to him about getting me a decent handmaiden. I stepped into his tent, but it was empty. I looked at the door wondering when he might be back. This could be the only opportunity I could get to sneak a peek at Stephen's desk. I inched towards the desk, fixing my eyes on the paperwork that was sprawled across it. I glanced back at the door, as I stepped closer. It seems like the coast is clear. I take another step, and I hear someone enter. I squeeze my eyes shut to compose myself quickly.

"Little one, what are you doing here?" Stephen asked with a smile on his face. He doesn't suspect anything.

"I was wondering if I could get a proper handmaiden. I'm not used to having to doing my own hair or dressing myself." I plastered a smile to my face.

"Of course. Whatever my daughter-in-law desires will be hers." Stephen slung his sword onto the desk. I winced internally, wishing that I had gotten a look at his desk. "What were you thinking?" He asked, sitting down on the chair.

"I definitely need a lady who knows her way around here. I have a feeling I'm going to get terribly bored if I don't, and I would like a girl who is a little more cultured." I explained, sitting across from him.

"I know just the girl. Why don't you take today to rest? I assume you had a long night, and I will send her to you tomorrow" Stephen suggested kindly. I felt slightly sickened at his indication of my night last night, but I brushed it aside, smiling falsely.

"Thank you so much, Stephen." I stood up, brushing some dust off my legs.

"No problem, little one." He scooted himself into his desk, and I lingered for a second before deciding to leave. If I stayed much longer, it might seem suspicious. I strode back to my hovel of a home, and crawled into bed. I was tired, but I didn't like that fact that Stephen assumed I would be. Jace was with me last night too. Did he say anything about Jace? No. Because he's a man, while I'm a lowly woman. I pulled the covers up to my neck, blinking back tears. By the angel, I've never felt more like a woman in my life. I've cried half a dozen times, I was forced to get married, and on top of all that I lost my virtue to a man I didn't want to lose it to.

I really hope I'm not pregnant so soon. People don't necessarily get pregnant every time right? Or else women would always be pregnant? Right?

OoOoO

"Wakey, wakey!" A girl busted into our tent in the morning, ripping our covers off. I moaned in annoyance, curling up in a ball.

"What the crap, Izzy!" Jace exclaimed, sitting up.

"I'm your wife's handmaiden. Now get out." She ordered him, which made me laugh.

"Since when do you give me orders, Iz?" Jace grumbled, shuffling out of the bed.

"I always have." She slapped his butt on his way out, making him finch a mile.

"You need to teach me how to do that." I giggled, sitting up groggily.

"I wish I could, but I was born with this talent." She teased, sitting on the bed next to me.

"Pity." I played with the blankets, glancing down. "I assume you know Jace?" I asked curiously, wondering what her relationship with him was.

"Yes, I do." She nodded, as she got up to get a brush. "Scoot forward let me do your hair." She tapped my shoulder. I shifted forward, letting her sit behind me. "He's my cousin." She informed me. "If you were wondering." She slowly ran a brush through my hair.

"Oh." I played with my nails, feeling slightly relieved that they weren't intimate. I feel like I wasn't the first women he was with, and I didn't want to meet any of those women.

"How is he treating you?" She continued running the brush through my hair, making sure it was running all the way through.

"Respectively." I lifted my head up to look straight ahead, knowing I was lucky that Jace wasn't a monster to me.

"Are you just saying that? I know Jace throw a fit when he was told he had to marry. I wasn't sure how he would treat his wife." She set the brush aside, as she pulled strands of hair back.

"I'm not just saying that. I grew up with two abusive men, so if I was being beaten again, I would speak out." I mumbled, feeling my back go ridged.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Izzy or Iz murmured.

"It's ok." I took a deep breath. "What is your name?" I asked kindly.

"Isabelle, but I prefer Izzy. Isabelle is much too fancy for me." She explained with a smile on her face, as she pulled a few of my curls into the hair styles.

"Isabelle is a beautiful name." I complimented. "I hate Clarissa." I wrinkled my noise, twiddling my thumbs.

"Jace told me yesterday that you prefer Clary." She inquired, finishing the elaborate braid.

"I do." I nodded, turning to face her.

"You don't need a fancy name here." She assured me.

"So what am I supposed to do all day?" I sat Indian style across from Izzy.

"There are numerous things you can do. Do you have any skills that we can put into use?" She asked.

"I can paint, but I don't know how that would be useful." I was never taught skills. I was taught how to dance properly, how to play instruments, and how to woo a man, but none of those skills are useful here.

"I know what you can do." She smiled, climbing off the bed. "Follow me." She slipped out of the tent with me on her heels.

 **A/N: I hoped you guys liked the runes. The next chapter will probably have a month time skip. Isabelle is now her handmaiden. I'm going to wait a little longer before she starts snooping around because she doesn't really know her way around yet.**

 **For those of you who don't want her to snoop on them and report to her brother, it is going to happen. I have seen a few reviews saying that she likes it here better, but she doesn't know wither to like it or not yet. She's only been there for a few days, and you have to remember she didn't want to go.**

 **We will also being getting to know Jace better in the next chapter.**

 **What did you guys think of the runes?**

 **Do you like the relationship between Stephen and Clary? I think it is adorable.**

 **Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Please don't be mad at me. It has to be done. I'll have a longer authors note at the end.**

 **Sorry that this is a little shorter then the rest of the chapters.**

1 month later

It took me a while to notice, but everyone whispers about me, the exotic princess, who married their leader. The rumors about why I was married off to Jace were interesting. Some said that I wasn't a princess at all and that I was a slave, others said we were married to prevent a war, and a handful of people said I was really a nymph. These people let stories run wild, which is fascinating.

I also noticed that Jace treats me differently when we are alone and around people. When he is with people, I become his property, but when we are alone, I am his equal. I don't understand why he behaves that way. It bothers me. It makes me wonder which man is the real Jace. I feel like if a man really wanted to, he would manipulate his nature to have his way with me, then why would Jace give me a choice? Trying to figure something out is extremely frustrating, and Jace isn't helping me much. He trains all day and come back to the tent to sleep all night. I never really get to speak to him.

I spend my long days etching designs into leather for clothes, which can be both entertaining and boring. It is something to do, but after doing it for a month, I'm getting tired of it. I've made enough clothes for myself to last a life time. Izzy eventually started selling it to the citizens. I always took great pride in my work, especially if I saw someone around the clan wearing it.

I'm just glad I have Izzy. She fills my day with humor and kindness, which I am extremely thankful for. We are more of friends then anything. She does my hair in the morning, and whenever we have time in the day I practice on hers. I'm getting better then I used to be.

I'm beginning to go a little crazy though. I feel disgusting all the time, covered in sweat and grime. I haven't had a real bath since the day I left, and washing myself with a rag and bowl of water isn't working anymore. I've stubbed my toe on so many rocks outside; I'm surprised that I haven't broken a toenail. I hate feeling this dirty. It makes it hard to fall asleep at night, which is what I'm trying to do right now. It doesn't help that Jace is drinking with his men tonight, so I'm alone. I got used to him sleeping next to me.

"Clary?" Isabelle's voice broke my train of thoughts.

"Yes?" I pushed myself up into a sitting position, gathering the blanket around my knees.

"Jace has requested your presence in his father's tent." She stepped in all the way, and her face seemed a little distressed about it.

"Why? It's in the middle of the night." I furrowed my brow, feeling a little comfortable at the request.

"I don't know, but he seems very... _Determined_ to have you join him." She informed me.

"That's strange." I kicked my feet to the floor, padding over to her. When I got to my room today, I was so tired; I just fell asleep in my clothes. I followed her over to Stephen's tent, where I heard about of male laughter. Suddenly, I felt a little nervous about walking in there. I gulped visibly, glancing over at Izzy.

"They have all been drinking a fair amount. Do you want me to stay with you?" She asked, not wanting me to get hurt.

"I'll be fine. Go to bed." I told her softly, turning my eyes back to the tent.

"If you need me, you know where I am." She patted my shoulder, turning down a path to her tent. I waited outside the tent for a few minutes, wondering what they were talking about. I was curious about what was causing such laughter.

"How is your little one under the sheets?" One of the men asked, silencing the rest of the laughter. I couldn't see them, but I knew they were all leaning in to hear his answer.

"You don't want to hear about that." Jace chuckled, half-heartily trying to steer the conversation away from me.

"Oh, but we do." They urged him on, and I felt my face go red with embarrassment. He wouldn't actually talk about that. Would he?

"She was surprisingly wild." His voice was rueful, making me feel sick. He did. He's taking about it.

"It's always the most timid lakes that bust a dam to create a wild river." Stephen added with a snicker. Even Stephen is taking about me.

"Exactly." Jace agreed, obviously smiling.

"I can image. You two must be going at it like bunnies." Another man chimed in.

"Oh, we are." Jace lied. He was lying about having his way with me. Why would he do that? What would possess him to humiliate me this much?

"Do you know if she is with child yet?" Stephen asked curiously, which is a fair question. He wants to make sure Jace has an heir, and if we are going at it like "rabbits," it is very likely to assume that I maybe pregnant.

"She isn't but we have only been married a-" He paused when he saw me walk in. I couldn't hear any more of their boasting about my most intimate region. "Clary, I expected you to take a little longer." He swallowed visibly, knowing I heard everything they just said.

"You requested my presences. Is there something you needed?" I clasped my hands in front of me, starring him down. He knew he was in trouble, but I wouldn't embarrass him here, in front of his friends.

"I thought you might enjoy a drink with us." He gestured me over to him, looking slightly petrified. I walked around the men who were giving me knowing looks. I rolled my eyes, standing next to him.

"There's nowhere to sit." I gritted my teeth, wanting to slap him.

"Sit here." He pulled me onto his lap, and I bit my tongue. I'll lash out at him later tonight.

"I'm going to kill you." I whispered in his ear, making him adjust awkwardly. He was tense underneath me, but he slowly relaxed as he drank.

"Let's get you a drink." He said quickly, pouring me a glass. He wants to show me off. That's why he wanted me here.

"Yes, please." I plastered a false grin on my face, feeling disgusted by the way the men were looking at me. I downed my first glass quickly to take off my nerve, and then I slowly sipped it. I lazily ran my fingers through his hair, as the group spoke idly about random things. I kept my anger fueled the entire dinner, teasing Jace until he squirmed. To the men it looks like innocent flirtation between husband and wife. Little do they know Jace hasn't gotten any from since we got married, and probably wasn't that satisfying of a night.

A couple hours later, everyone finally retired to their homes, and I was still fuming. The second we stepped into our tent my hand connected with his cheek. "I can't believe you did that to me!" I exclaimed. "Surprisingly wild!? Are you serious? I'm in here trying to sleep, and you ask me to come drink with you and your loser friends, who were talking about how I am in bed. It's humiliating. And why are you bragging about bedding every night? You're lying." I yelled, throwing one our pillows at him. He looked completely shocked at my outburst, which I was finding very amusing. "Are you not going to say anything?!"

"They brought it up. What was I supposed to say?" He crossed his arms, looking aggravated at me.

"Those things are between me and my wife, or it's private, or anything other than I'm wild." I was exasperated with him.

"I'm sorry. I just-"

"Just nothing! Do you know how hard it was for me to let you touch me? Do you know how embarrassed I was? I was so thankful I was with a man who respected me enough to not rape me, but I honestly you bragging about having sex with me is just as bad." I wanted him to feel awful about it. "So why? Why did you completely humiliate me?" I crossed my arms, glaring angrily at him.

"I didn't mean to do that I-"

"You didn't want to look weak." I hissed, poking him in the chest. "That's the same lame excuse you gave me on our wedding night, and it's your excuse now." I bit out. "You didn't want to let your men know that you are waiting because all of them would force themselves on their wives, while you are being respectful. You're embarrassed. You think its looks weak to not be with your wife, even if she doesn't want it." I lectured him about what I learned from dinner.

"Clary." He sighed quietly, looking completely ashamed of himself.

"What? Do you want to apologize? Am I just a prize to you? Because that's how you treat me around people, and I can't tell if that's the real you or if the man who sleep next to me is the real one. I'm getting really sick of not knowing!" I rubbed my fingers to my temples, trying to calm my rage headache.

"By the Angel, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to mean to offend you. I didn't even mean for you to hear. I thought you were going take longer to get there. I thought you needed to get dressed, and I apologize." He huffed, inhaling deeply.

"Don't come back until I'm asleep." I snapped, not wanting to see him right now.

"You are kicking me out? This is my house." He exclaimed, beginning to get very frustrated with me.

"It's mine too, and you were being stupid. Get out." I pointed at the door, and he gritted his teeth, exiting the tent. I sat on the bed, wrapping my arms around myself.

OoOoO

I woke up, and Jace had never come back to bed. Crap. Was he really that mad at me for yelling at him? He deserved it. Izzy walked in at the usual time. "What happened last night?" She asked, grabbing a brush.

"I got into a huge fight with Jace, and he never came home last night." I bit my lip, wondering where he went.

"Oh." She pursed her lips, as she started to brush my hair.

"Do you think you could find him for me, after you do my hair?" I glanced back at her.

"Of course I can." She assured me. She brushed my hair soothing, telling me everything was probably fine. It made me feel much better. "Every couple has their first fight. I'm glad you were able to put him in his place." She teased with a sweet smile on her face. "I'd be happy to kill him for you." She suggested.

"I'm ok." I giggled, playing with my nails.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." I took a deep breath, feeling calmer than before.

 **A/N: I know this wasn't super bad, but it was still a fight. I'm debating about where I want Jace to have gone, but I know it will end up making people angry. As I said before it has to be done. Thinks can't be happy all the time, so here is where Jace is a little more off.**

 **What do you guys think?**

 **Where did Jace go that night?**

 **What will Clary do when she finds out?**

 **Please review I love hearing your thoughts. The more reviews I get I more I want to write!**

 **Soooo please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This ended up not being at terrible as I originally thought. Lol. A lot of you assumed the same thing about what Jace would do, which I find funny and predictable.**

 **I love getting all your reviews. It is such a great motivator to write.**

 **Now please enjoy.**

I went to the artisan's area to work on my leather embroidery. I hoped it would take my mind off things, while Izzy was searching the camp for Jace. I couldn't help but wonder where Jace went last night, and it was driving me a little crazy. I dug the tool into the thick leather, beginning to create a haphazard design. I ended up destroying two shirts today because I kept thinking about Jace. I couldn't focus on anything, which wasn't helping me create beautiful things like I normally I do.

"Clary." My attention was drawn away again, and I poked through the leather, abolishing yet another outfit. I groaned in frustration, looking up at Izzy. "I found Jace." She paused in front of me, panting heavily. She obviously ran over to me to inform me where Jace was. If she ran, it obviously wasn't something I was going to like. "It's not good." She gritted her teeth.

"What do you mean not good?" I tossed my tools down, getting myself angry. I need to get pimped up for an argument. I am not going down without a fight because I'm my own person now.

"I found him in my brother's tent. You'll just have to see for yourself." She led me to one of the tents by mine, and I hesitated before walking in. I took a deep breath, glancing over the room. Jace was passed out on the floor, holding a naked woman with his pants pulled down to his knees. He looked ridiculous. Rage washed over me the longer I glared at him. "Get me a bucket of water." I bit out to Isabelle, unable to let him slumber like this anymore. She ran out of the room, and I continued to glare at him. My blood was boiling under my skin, as I looked at him. How dare he cheat on me?! We get into one little argument, and he finds the comfort of another woman. Who does he think he is? My eyes shifted to his face, and I began noticing bruises and cuts on his face. What did he do last night? Confusion was mingled together with my anger, as I wondered what he did before taking this woman. Izzy came back in with the bucket, handing it to me. I took it steadily in my hands, dumping it on his body. Jace gasped from the cold, sitting up quickly. A sick grin of satisfaction appeared on my face. The woman flinched too, but she quickly noticed where she was and who was there. She quickly gathered her clothes running out of the tent.

"Crap." He ran his hands through his hair, before he dragged his pants all the way up. I did not enjoy staring at his junk.

"I can't believe you." I exclaimed, tossing the bucket aside. "What did you do?" I yelled.

"I got drunk, then I got into a fight, and I ended up here." He rubbed his neck, furrowing his brow. I felt even madder now if it was possible. He didn't even try to lie about it!

"Do you screw her?" I snapped, crossing my arms. I wanted to strangle him. He obviously had his way with her, or else he wouldn't be naked with her.

"I didn't." He shook his head, seeming very disoriented. "I passed out first." He seemed exasperated and tired.

"Why should I believe you?!" I exclaimed, flinging my hands into the air.

"Can we please do this later?" He asked softly, glancing away from me. "I'm just exhausted, and I feel terrible." He looked absolutely miserable, but I couldn't let him get away with this. He woke up naked in a woman's arms. That's not ok.

"No I want-" I paused, as his hand lifted up. For some reason I thought he was going to hit me. I'm not used to yelling at man, and getting away without punishment.

"What are you..." He trailed off, seeing his hand raised above me. "Did you think I was going to hit you?"

"No, I just-"

"I would never hit you." He promised, shocked at my sudden fear. "Now we can discuss last night later. I'm sorry." He whispered, kissing my cheek.

"Jace, I-"

"Later." He slipped out of the tent, walking away from me. I opened my mouth to say something, but my words were caught in my throat.

OoOoO

I spent the rest of my day ranting to Izzy about Jace. Apparently, I had a lot of anger bottled up. A majority of it was directed at Jace, but it was also toward my brother. By the time the sunset, I was exhausted from talking. I had given up working because when I spoke, I got distracted. Then I would ruin more leather, and one of the older women started getting angry at me, which made me angry. I started ranting even more.

Much later in the day, I went to my tent to finally take to Jace, but he wasn't there. I sighed sleepily, stepping back out. "Where is Jace?" I asked a guard that by my tent.

"He's in the bathing house. Would you like me to escort you?" He questioned.

"Yes, please." I followed him half way across the clan to a large tent. I pushed the flap back, entering the bathing house. There was a large stone tub in the middle tent, and Jace was lounging against the edge. "I didn't know there was a bath house." I spoke curiously, walking around the tub. I've wanted to fight all day, but I couldn't bring myself to do it right now. Jace's eyes locked on me, following me as I moved. "If I would have known, I would have been in here much sooner." I sat on the edge next to him, running my fingers gently through his tousled hair.

"You would have?" He murmured, inhaling deeply. I hummed nodding at him. I don't think I've ever seen him so calm, and for some reason I didn't feel like ruining it.

"I feel disgusting." I grimaced, standing back up.

"Then get in." He suggested, looking up to me.

"Will we talk about earlier?" I began untying my top, feeling a little nervous about it.

"If that's what you wish." He breathed.

"Look away." I removed my top, feeling my heart pound faster. I shimmed out of my skirt, stepping around to descend into the tub. I lowered myself until my chest was covered. I know he can't really see me, but this is the first time I have been completely naked in front of him, which made me a little uneasy.

"Can I open my eyes?" Jace hummed.

"Yeah." I dipped my head under water, feeling instantly soothed.

"What do you want to discuss?" He stretched his arms, drifting towards me.

"What did you do last night? I know what you said earlier, but what did you do?" I felt angry creep up my neck, as I thought about him on the ground with that woman.

"I went to my Cousin Alec's tent, and we drank more. Then we stumbled around the camp. I bumped into my drunken friend who started taking about you. After you yelled at me about humiliating you, I punched him. We got into a fist fight. I won. I started drinking even more, and then I ran into Kaelie, who I was with before. By then I was so hammered and sexually frustrated I took her back to Alec's tent. I knew he would be somewhere else, but once things started getting worked up, I fainted." He explained, looking ashamed of himself.

"Why did you think that was a good idea? I thought out of all the people here you respected me, and you almost slept with another woman. What am I supposed to think?" I glanced down, feeling more upset then angry.

"That I'm stupid. Kaelie, we were together a lot before you got here. I called things off when we got married, and last night was just a relapse. It won't happen again." He assured me.

"Why should I believe you?" My voice was much harsher than I anticipated. His face dropped slightly, making him run his hand through his wet locks.

"I guess you shouldn't believe me. I'm a coward. You said it last night." He sighed. I shook my head, feeling a heavy pit in my heart. I never thought I would be in a place like this, and I hated it. I feel so drained. I don't want to fight, but he embarrassed and almost cheat on me. I was so angry all day, and now I'm just tired.

"Why does this have to be so hard?" I murmured, taking a shaky breath.

"I don't know." He shook his head, leaning against the side again.

"I'm so mad, but I just don't have the energy to fight." I bit my lip.

"Come here." He gestured me over to him.

"Why?" I furrowed my brow at him, wondering what he wanted.

"I just want to hold you for a little bit. I won't try anything." He held his hand out for me. I hesitantly took it, and he pulled me into his arms. My back rested on his chest, while his arms circled my waist. I felt an unfamiliar flutter in my stomach. He rested his chin on my shoulder, as his thumbs traced circles on my waist. "We never touch each other." He murmured. "Maybe we should start doing that." He suggested softly, looking over at me.

"Why?" I chewed the inside of my cheek, feeling nervous about his indication.

"I don't know. Maybe it will make us closer." His breath washed over my neck, sending a shiver down my spine.

"You think it will?" My voice squeaked, as my muscles tensed.

"It's worth a shot." He shrugged, leaning back against the tub.

"Ok." I closed my eyes, letting the heat wash over me. I slowly started to relax in his arms, as I let my mind wander.

"You told me that our wedding night wasn't what you imaged. How did you see it?" He asked quietly.

"It doesn't matter now." I murmured, opening my eyes.

"I would still like to hear it." He held me a little tighter.

"I thought I would get married in a big white dress, in a church, and my mother would have been there to consul me." I whispered, trying to image what it would have been like. "The church would have been full of roses, which are my favorite. My father would have given me away. We would have recited our church vows, and then there would have been a ball to celebrate." I breathed, feeling more home sick then I had in a while.

"I bet it would have been beautiful." He pecked my temple lightly, as I placed my hands over his.

"I miss home." My voice cracked when I spoke, as my eyes started to tear up.

"I know you do." He tangled out fingers together, squeezing my hand lightly.

"I miss my mom." I sniffled, trying to wipe my eyes. "I feel so silly." I huffed, shaking my head.

"Don't." He held me closer, kissing my shoulder. "You were ripped from your home without warning. You were forced to marry me. I'm sorry." He breathed.

"It's not your fault we had to get married." I sniffed in a breath, pushing back the tears. I'm ok. I've accepted all this. I don't need it coming back up now, in front of Jace.

"Last night was my fault though." He mumbled after a few minutes of silence.

"By the Angel. I don't even care anymore. Just promise me you won't do it again." I sighed, clutching onto his hands.

"I promise." He mumbled.

"Good." I took a deep breath, dropping my head back against his chest. We were both quiet for a long time, waiting as the water slowly began to cool. I felt so calmed, and I didn't want to leave. Jace's arms held me firmly, which is something I didn't know I wanted. "Do you ever think we'll be happy?" I questioned almost silently.

"I hope so." His lips pressed against my shoulder, as he held me against him.

 **A/N: As I said it wasn't that bad. It turned into this as soon as I changed scenes.** **Jace is now trying to have a relationship with Clary, which is going to be very cute.**

 **Also I think we are going to be meeting Alec soon, but I'm not 100 percent sure. I havent really thought of the next chapter yet.**

 **Should Jace force Clary to train with him?**

 **Or should he give her an unwanted back massage? I have both scenes in my mind, and I can't pick which one I want to do. Both of them would be very funny I think.**

 **Did you guys like this chapter?**

 **Please review! I would love to get to 100 in this chapter, and I'm so close!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I know I said training or massage, which I will do, but this chapter has to come first. Thank you for all the lovely reviews. It makes my day to wake up and see all of those in my inbox.**

 **Also the last little part is going to be a little rough. If you get uncomfortable with a woman being attacked I would skip over it. It's only about a paragraph. I don't think it's that bad, but some people might freak out a little bit. It would start after Clary leaves Stephen's tent, and ends when so, some yells what's going on here.**

 **Today I had a long crazy day, but I was determined to get this to you guys. I know this chapter might be a little short, I have long authors notes, but a lot happens.**

 **Please enjoy!**

Jace was not kidding when he said we should touch each other more. Every night since then he curls up against my back, wrapping his arm around my stomach, and every night it is quite comfortable. The night isn't the problem, the morning is. Whenever I wake up, I am being crushed by his snuggles. His arm his holding me tightly against him, his leg is thrown over mine, and his front is glued to my back. There is not an inch of space between us. So when I try to get up, I physically can't escape Jace's hold. Therefore, if Jace isn't ready to get up, I'm stuck in bed until he is. I tried to wiggle around at first, but that just made things worse because he would start holding me tighter.

I bet most women would probably think this is adorable, but I want to get up. I hate sleeping the day away like he's been doing all week. Today Jace's arm found its way lodged between my breast, which is a little annoying. I was able to move it back to my waist, but he slid it right back.

"Are you awake?!" I exclaimed, trying to move yet again, but to no avail.

"No." He grumbled, nuzzling his head next to mine. He like a puppy now always needs attention.

"Get off of me." I moaned, squirming more now that I knew he was awake.

"But your soo comfortable." He chuckled, holding me tighter just to annoy me. I whined, wiggling around even more, and suddenly I was facing him. My entire front was pressed against his, making my breath catch at the new contact. It took me a few seconds to gain my senses again. He hasn't held me like this before, and all it did was remind me of our first night together. I noticed his eyes lingering around my lips, which is what finally broke my haze.

"I don't think I like this." I pursed my lips, feeling every part of our bodies touching.

"I'm comfy." He shrugged, as his hand squeezed my butt.

"I will kill you." I threatened with widened eyes.

"Ok, ok, my hands are off." He put them up in the air for me to see.

"You are really pushing your limits today aren't you?" I poked him in the chest, making him flinch. I snickered, shoving him away from me, so I could sit up. He laughed, collapsing on his back. He stared up at the ceiling, trying to catch his breath.

"Well I'm mostly pushing my limits because I'm going on a hunting trip. I'll be back really late at night. I thought you would miss my snuggles." He teased, wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"Whatever." I scoffed, squirming out of his arms and out of bed.

"You wound me." He held his hand to his heart, pretending to be really upset about my rejection.

OoOoO

Jace kissed my cheek goodbye, and left with his father and a few other men. The clan was full of people working like usual, and I suddenly found myself really enjoying this place. Jace isn't that bad anymore, Stephen treats me like I'm him own daughter, and Izzy is here to keep me company throughout the day. I realized that I didn't feel alone here like I did back home. "He is such an idiot." I turned to Izzy, as we walked through the tents.

"You're learning this now?" Izzy laughed, hooking arms with me.

"He keeps major snuggling with me. He thinks it will make us closer." I informed her with a small grin on my face. I know I act like I hate it, but I secretly like it. I would never tell Jace that. I think Jace knows that though, or else he wouldn't be doing it.

"Snuggling is for the weak." She said with a completely straight face.

"Exactly." I snickered. "I let him hold me once, and he thinks it's the answer to our problems." I started to tell her about what Jace and I have been working on all week, but we were interrupted.

"Clarissa Morgenstern." My attention was drawn away from Isabelle, and given to the man yelling my name. A man jumped off a horse, walking over to us. I recognized the armor almost immediately. It's one of my brothers knights, which made me wonder why he was here. I swallowed visibly, feeling a pit form in my stomach. Jonathan wouldn't come himself, would he? He approached me, and I took a deep breath trying to anticipate who it was. He took his helmet off, and I knew who he was.

"Sebastian!" I smiled, tackling him with a hug. I hadn't seen him since before my parents died. He was sent to another neighboring country as a negotiator since no one else in my family could go. We were always quite fond of each other. "What are you doing here?" I giggled, dropping back to my feet, completely shocked to see him again.

"Your brother sent me." He sighed, getting right down to business. He walked back over to his horse, grabbing something that I couldn't quite see. It was a cage with a carrier pigeon in it. "There is also a note." He pulled out an envelope, holding it out to me.

"Oh." I took it, crinkling it in my hand. I knew what it was going to say. The only thing it did was remind me that I belong to him. He gave me a task to do, and I haven't even started. "Isabelle take the day off." I didn't even look at her when I spoke because I was too worried she would see the letter. No one could know what I was doing.

"But we were-"

"Go now." I accidentally snapped at her, holding the letter tighter. She would never understand what I have to do. I don't think anyone here would. My father and brother broke me long ago, and now I have betray the very people I'm beginning to like.

"Fine." She snipped, turning around to leave.

"Come with me." I told Sebastian, leading us to my tent. He stepped in with me, seeming a little stiff, which is understandable. I am a married woman in a tent alone with an outsider. "How did my brother seem when he sent you?" I asked, taking the caged carrier pigeon from him. I set it down on Jace's desk, not knowing where else to put it.

"Angry." He sighed. "But in his defense he's always angry."

"That's very true." I felt petrified, as I thought of my brother actually checking up on me. He would never leave me be. "I know it takes a while to get back home. Do you want me to set you up in tent for the night?" I offered, reaching in the cage to stroke the bird's feathers.

"No sleeping in one of these hovels doesn't seem pleasant." He chuckled, shifting his helmet to the other hand.

"You get used to it." I shrugged, walking him out.

"You know you didn't need to wear any armor here. No one here would have attacked you or anything." I explained with a faint smile.

"I am a knight it is required of me when I am on duty." He responded stiffly.

"Sebastian, please, you need to loosen up." I punched him lightly, as walked around him.

"I'm just not used to seeing you like this." His eyes moved over me, and I realized how I was dressed. Strapless belly top with a short skirt.

"Oh." I played with my fingers, tugging at the skirt lightly. "I would stand out if I dressed the way I used to. Those outfits are too hot and restricting." I clarified, beginning to feel a little awkward.

"I should go." He said after a few minutes.

"Return home safely." I smiled at him, as he set off. I quickly went back into my room, and ripped the letter open.

 _Dear sister,_

 _I have not heard from you in over a month. I thought I was clear about your purpose there. I don't care if you like the Herondale boy, you are mine, and you are there to find evidence. Send me notes on the carrier pigeon it's more reliable if that's what you were worried about. Send me a message soon, or I will start killing the innocent people you love._

 _Your dear brother_

I shuddered at his written words, and I knew I had to start digging. I knew Stephen would be late tonight, so after the sun sets I'll slip into his tent to search his desk.

OoOoO

I paced my room all day, as my body tensed with nerves. I didn't eat all day, I didn't speak to anyone, all I did was wait for the darkness. It finally arrives, and I snuck out of the tent. I grabbed some paper off Jace's desk. I already went through it, and they were all about food rations. If anyone asks, I was bringing Stephen papers that Jace told me to return to him. There wasn't anyone outside thankfully. I hurried over to Stephen's tent, and went inside. I could feel my heart pounding in my ears, as I finally approached the desk. I have thought about this so many times, but I was never able to accomplish it. I dug through the papers skimming over them. They said stuff about tactics and weapons numbers. They were preparing for something, but it didn't say what it was. I huffed, searching for a paper that said something about fighting against my brother, but I couldn't find anything.

"What are you doing?" A voice cut the silence, making me freeze.

"Jace told me to bring these papers in here today." I said quickly, straightening back up.

"Oh." The dark haired man held up a lantern, and he looked a lot like Izzy.

"Are you Alec?" I asked, moving away from the desk in hopes to distract him.

"Yeah, and your married to my best friend." His voice was bitter towards me.

"Yeah." I nodded, clasping my hands in front of me. "It's nice to meet you I've here a lot about you from Izzy and Jace." I complimented.

"You have?" He seemed a little surprised, but he brushed it off quickly.

"Yeah." I pursed my lips, beginning to feel a little awkward standing here.

"I'm just going to go." I walked past him, and took the short walk to my tent. I was almost there when someone grabbed a hold of my arm. "What are you-" My mouth was quickly covered, as I was shoved to the ground. I thrashed around, trying to get out of the man's grasp. My hand got free, and I connected it against his face, as tried to scurry away. I thought I was free, but he grabbed hold of my ankle. I screamed as loud as I could, before he shoved my face into the dirt, ripping my skirt. I felt tears stream out of my cheeks, while my heart pounded much heavier than normal. I tried to move, but he punched the back of my head. "Shut up!" The man threatened. My lip quivered heavily, as he finished ripping the back of my skirt.

"What is going on here?!" A voice came from above, and I cried out for help. The man was thrown off me. I clamored to my feet, quickly hugging whoever saved me. "It's ok." He hugged me back, rubbing my back soothingly.

"Thank you. Thank you." I buried my head into the crook of the man's neck.

 **A/N: I know that one scene probably wasn't that bad, but I still wanted to say something just in case. I don't ever write anything like that, so I wanted to be careful. Two new people were introduced. What did you think of them?**

 **Did you like the Clace snuggles? I thought it was sooo cute.**

 **Who do you think helped Clary?**

 **What did you think?**

 **Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:OMG I am soooo tired! Sorry if there are major/minor grammar mistakes. I'm read through it, but I don't know how well it went. Lol.**

 **For those of you who complained about a cliffhanger, I almost didn't have her get saved, so you all are lucky! I couldn't leave it that way. It's too evil.**

 **Here you go chapter 9.**

"Let's get you home." Alec snagged a half knitted blanket from the outside of a house, and wrapped it around my hips. He put his arm around me, leading me back to my tent. "I'm going to make sure that guy get thrown into the jail. I'll be back in a minute, or do you want me to get Izzy?" He suggested softly, helping me to the bed. I shook my head, clutching at the small blanket.

"You should change while I'm gone, but I'll be back in a minute." He stammered, hurrying out the door. I shakily got to my feet, and changed into my more modest night gown. I sat back on my bed, wrapping the blanket around me. I couldn't believe that just happened to me. I was almost...

By the Angel, I wish Jace was here. Alec came back in with a bowl of water and rag. He kneeled in front of me, wiping the dirt from my face. I winced quietly, as he washed just above my eye.

"You have a small cut right there, but it should be fine." He explained softly, taking my hands to wash off.

"Ok." I murmured, heavily a heavy sigh.

"Will you be ok by yourself?" He adjusted awkwardly, and I realized I was putting him in an strange position.

"Yeah I'll be fine." I lied, putting on a strong face.

"If you need anything, you know where my tent is." He nodded, as he made his way out of the tent. I felt more tears come, but I ignored them, curling up under the covers. I want Jace.

OoOoO

I wasn't able to fall asleep, so when Jace finally got home at just before dawn, I was awake. He laid down in bed quietly, keeping to his own side. That wasn't what I wanted. I wanted him to snuggle me like he had been doing all week. I rolled onto my other side, curling up against his body. My face was in neck, my arm thrown over his waist, and my leg mingling with his. "Did I wake you?" He stroked my hair, as I held onto him tighter. I shook my head, taking a deep breath. I clung to him tightly, never wanting to let him go. "What's wrong?" He hummed, kissing my forehead. I sniffed, squeezing my eyes shut. "Have you been crying?" His thumb moved along my cheek, as I nodded. "What happened?" He asked softly, propping himself up just enough to see my face.

"Some guy attacked me." I shuddered, holding onto him snugger.

"What?!" He exclaimed, starting to sit up. I pulled him back down, probably crushing him in my grip. I didn't want him to let me go.

"Alec saved me. I'm ok, but it scared me." My lip quivered, as I looked up at him.

"I've got you now. I'm sorry I wasn't here." He arms wrapped around me. He rubbed my arms soothingly, as I let my eyes slip shut. "I'm going to kill the man who tried to touch you." He rested his chin on my head, keeping me securely against him.

"Good." I yawned, feeling at ease.

"Go to sleep. I'll protect you." He assured me, as I hooked my leg with his. He stroked with my hair, slowly lulling me to sleep.

OoOoO

When we woke up, we were spooning again, and for once I wasn't annoyed by it. I laced my fingers with his, kissing his knuckles lightly. "This is a much more pleasant morning then yesterday." Jace teased, taking a deep breath. It tickled against my skin, making me shiver.

"Shut up." I muttered, glancing back at him.

"Are you ok?" He asked quietly, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Yeah. I was just a little frazzled last night." I huffed, playing with his fingers. His hands were so much bigger than mine.

"You sure?" He questioned kindly. I nodded, humming quietly. "Well I was thinking that you should get some combat training." He explained, urging me onto my back so I could look at him.

"Do I have to? Couldn't I just get some guards to follow me?" I continued fiddling with his large fingers. I kept my eyes on his hands, feeling embarrassed about last night. I tried to fight him off, but I was too weak. I'm a small person. I couldn't possibly fight off a man that strong.

"No, you need to learn how to defend yourself." He sighed, sitting up. I started to think about it, and I realized having guards follow me around wasn't the best. If I have to creep around, I can't have two guards stalking me.

"Fine." I huffed, running my hands over my hands over my face. Today is going to suck.

Since our little bath time, I gave up not changing in front of him. We face different directions, and tug on our clothes. I hopped, as I pulled on the leather pants I needed to wear. My hair was still braided from yesterday, so I don't need to get Izzy to help me. I followed him out the door, feeling very weird. I am not a huge fan of pants. We walked over to the training area, where I felt eyes leering on me. I took a shaky breath, trying to ignore them.

"Hey, you ok?" Jace slung his arm over my shoulder, pulling me against him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I looked up at him with a faint smile.

"Good." He walked across from me in one of the smaller arenas. "Now basic defense." He clapped.

OoOoO

After he taught me how to defend myself, I practice for a little while until he started having us use practice swords. They were a lot heavier than I thought they would be. "You need to hold the sword like this." He stood behind me, wrapping his hand around mine to adjust my grip.

"Ok." I nodded, doing what he told me. He released me, and stood across from me. I flung my sword at him, but he defected it, smacking me on the thigh lightly. I growled, fixing my hold, as Jace told me how to improve.

"Go again." He gestured for me to swing at him again. I hit him in the side, making him grunt, but he knocked the sword out of my hand. I huffed.

We continued sparing for an hour before I was any good at this. I circled around him, and he watched me carefully. How should I approach this? I could fake right go left? Before I could do anything, Jace struck first. I barely blocked it. I quickly made my move, and he circled our swords around, knocking me onto my butt. The wind was knocked out of me, but it got worse when Jace fell on me. I coughed, gasping for breath.

"Whoops." He murmured, bracing himself above me.

"I think you killed me." I groaned trying to move, but I was lodged into place from Jace's crushing weight.

"Oh, you're fine." He scoffed, raising my hands above my head to pin me down. "Escape." He ordered with a smile.

"But I can't breathe." I whined, struggling against his hands.

"I don't care. Get out or I'll lick you." He stuck his tongue out, wiggling it above my nose.

"No, stop!" I laughed, squirming around violently.

"Escape." He chuckled, trying to move his face around with mine. Some drool dropped into my face, which made me squeal.

"You are so gross." I groaned, stomping my feet on the ground.

"If you get out, then I wouldn't have to drool/lick you." He teased, continuing to stick his tongue out at me. I grumbled to myself, trying to figure out what to do. "Or should I tickle you?" He suggested, releasing my hands to attack my side. I screeched with laughter, rolling around the best I could, as I begged him to stop. The next thing I knew, my knee connected with his waist, making him fall off of me.

"Ha! I escaped!" I bounced up to my feet, kicking him lightly.

"Good job." He inhaled a ragged breath, crawling up to his feet.

OoOoO

We spent the entire day training, and when we stumbled into our room, my entire body was sore. I collapsed face first into the bed, moaning in discomfort. "You ok?" Jace chuckled, as he changed into his pjs.

"I hurt everywhere." I sighed, glancing back at him.

"Get undressed and put on a robe." He nudged me out of bed, turning the other way, so he wasn't looking at me. I shimmed out of my clothes, slipping my silk robe over my shoulders. I laid back down on my stomach, and I heard him shifting around. Suddenly, I felt weight on my butt, making me look back at him.

"What are you doing?" I raised my eye brows at him.

"I'm giving you a back rub." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't know if I like this." I settled my head back against the pillows.

"Yeah you will. You wiped out quite a few times. It will feel good." He assured me. "Can you slip the robe off of your waist?" He asked softly. I propped myself up, tugging the sleeves off, as Jace slid the material down my back. I laid back down, tucking my arms underneath me.

I felt some warm liquid pour over my back, making me shiver.

"What is that?" I asked quickly, not knowing what substance he just put on my back.

"Some oil. You need to calm down Clary." He chuckled, gliding his hands over my back. "Close your eyes and relax." He told me quietly, as his fingers started to knead the flesh around my spine. My eyes flicked shut at the relaxing feeling of his fingers. I sighed, losing myself in my mind. I didn't let any bad thoughts in, even though a lot of bad things have happened to me recently. I glanced back at him, and realized that Jace really cared for me. His palms dug into my skin, relieving more tension that had been built up in my body. Jace had been taking care of me all week. I nuzzled my head back against the pillows, putting together everything that we have been developing over the past week. We've been talking a lot about everything, and if I tried, I think this could work. I hope that they aren't planning anything stupid because I want to stay. I have to write my brother when Jace falls asleep. "Stop thinking." I felt two fingers press to my temples, making all current thoughts escape me.

"I can't." I sighed, holding onto the pillow tightly.

"Why? What could possibly be distracting you?" He stopped, as he rolled onto side, drawing my gown up over my shoulders.

"My brother sent a knight to give me a pigeon. He wants to keep in contact, and honestly I hate the man." I huffed, turning my head to look at him.

"Then don't write him." He smiled faintly, tracing his thumb over my cheek.

"I have to. He's unpredictable. He could just show up here himself, and we wouldn't want that." I sighed, keeping our eyes locked together. He didn't respond, which made me furrow my brow at him. "Now you're thinking too much."

"Sorry." He shook his head, turning his attention back to me. "No, we wouldn't want your brother to show up." He agreed with me.

"What were you thinking about?" I asked.

"That I wanted to kiss you." He pursed his lips, knowing that I probably wouldn't want to.

"Oh." I rolled all the way onto my side, dragging the blanket up my shoulders.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that." He rubbed his hands over face, moving onto his back.

"It's ok." I curled my legs to touch his slightly, keeping my eyes locked with his. He took my hand, mingling our fingers together, as he brought it to his lips. He dropped out joined hands on his chest, looking back over at me. I leaned over kissing him lightly. I drew back just as quickly as I kissed him.

"That was cute." He smiled, holding my chin lightly.

"You wanted to kiss me, and I kissed you." I shrugged my shoulders, feeling a little awkward about it.

"Can I?" He leaned in, stopping in front of my mouth slightly. I gulped, nodding at him. His lips gently brushed across mine. He slowly mingled them together, as butterflies filled my stomach. He scooted closer to me, cupping his hand around my neck to deepen the kiss. I broke away from him, resting on my back. "You ok?" He played with a few strands of my hair, trying to keep my attention.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I grinned over to him, forcing back the fluttering of my heart.

 **A/N: Cute little kiss. Yeah? They are working on their relationship, which is going to be really good. When I originally planned these scenes I meant for them to be cutesy, and I'm just so out of it I don't know if I accomplished that. Please tell me? Lol.**

 **He person who attacked Clary wasn't of a lot of importance for the people who thought it was Sebastian or someone else.**

 **What are you guys thinking so far?**

 **Please review!**

 **I love getting all your reviews. I appreciate each and every one of them, so please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you for all the loving reviews! I'm glad everyone is enjoying my story.**

 **This chapter have a few super long paragraphs, but please power through! I tend to start skimming in long paragraphs, but it is all important. The first scene is a little brutal. It is pretty easy to tell what it is from the beginning, but those who have trouble with violence might not want to read it.**

 **Please enjoy!**

I sat next to Stephen, feeling a little hesitant about what was about to happen. "You are accused of attempt at rape on Clarissa Herondale, who not only is the princess of these lands, but the highest ranking lady in our clan. The sentence for such behavior in my tribe is death." His voice echoed across the crowd that was watching, making me purse my lips. I've never really seen Stephen in an authoritative manner, so it was interesting to watch. I don't know if I want to see what is going to happen. Jace told me he would kill the man who tried to touch me the other night, but I never thought he actually meant it. He reacted so calmly when I told him that I was attacked, I just thought he was trying to get me to relax. I was looking over at Jace, who was standing next to the man with a big sword. I gulped, taking a deep breath. I'm not the one on trial. Why am I so nervous? "And since you threatened the live of my son's wife, he has requested to personally carry out your sentence." He informed the man, nodding to the guards that were holding the prisoner. They pulled him over to a block, holding the man's head down on it. I wanted to look away, but I have never seen a man die before. Am I a terrible person for wondering curious about what it might look like? I compressed my lips together, as my eyes made contact with Jace's again.

"Any last words?" Jace asked, resting the tip of the sword by his head. The man shook his head, and Jace shrugged his shoulders, lifting his sword high in the air. I sucked in a breath, as the sword descended downwards, slicing the man's head off. I gasped, seeing the head roll onto the ground. There was more blood then I thought there would be, which made my stomach churn. Nausea drifted up my throat, and I covered my mouth with my hand. Just a little bit longer. It's almost over.

"Get someone to clean that up." Stephen stood up, gesturing for me to get up too. I dropped my hand, swallowing the bile in my throat, as I hurried off the stage. I quickly walked around to a tent away from the crowds of people, and vomited heavily. I coughed from the stinging sensation in my throat, feeling like I might puke again from the pain. I wiped my lips off, standing back up. I took a calming breath, as I straightened myself out.

"Clary, where did you..." Jace's voice trailed off when he found me. "I've been looking for you." His eyes flicked over at the puke, and I felt my face heat up. I can't believe he saw that. "What happened?" He held my cheeks, stroking them lightly.

"I didn't expect it to be like that, and I-" I paused, feeling embarrassed about not being about to stomach an execution.

"It's ok." He kissed my nose lightly, putting his arm around my shoulder to lead me back to our tent. "Death is brutal, but he deserved it. He hurt you." He spoke softly. I nodded, biting my lip.

"I had never seen someone died before. I was curious what it would be like, but I didn't expect it to look so uneventful." I murmured, keeping my eyes forward. He nodded in understanding. I shook my head, feeling like I should have been able to survive that.

"Let's get you some more food." He grinned faintly, trying to make me feel better.

"That's probably a good idea." I mumbled, feeling my lip quiver slightly.

OoOoO

Jace told me to spend the rest of the day resting. Apparently I still had a sickly look going on after we ate, but I knew I was going to be ok. I think. I sat on my bed, staring at the piece of paper on my lap. I held onto the pen tightly, thinking about what I needed to write my brother. The only thing I found was stuff about weapons and army sizes, so should I just put that? Or should I lie?

 _Dear brother,_

 _I personally searched my father-in-laws desk while he was on a hunting trip with my husband. I only found that they are counting the number of weapons and men they have to fight, but they might be doing inventory of their supplies. I found nothing involving our family._

 _Your sister_

I wrapped up the letter tightly, and slipped it into the pigeons little carrier. I carefully took the bird out, holding it carefully in my hands, as I walked out of the tent. I threw it up in the air, watching it fly away. I chewed on my lip, as the pigeon slipped from my view. I went back into my tent, and laid on my bed. That wasn't a dangerous message was it? I sighed, curling up under the covers. I pondered what I wrote for hours, not knowing how my brother might receive it.

OoOoO

Around dinner time I finally left our tent. I sat next to Jace at the leaders table. Tonight was a holiday for these people, so celebrations were in full swing. "Are you feeling better?" He asked softly, tucking some hair behind my ear. I nodded silently, watching the celebration in full swing. There were a bunch of big bonfires, loud drums playing, people dancing in circles. "You have yet to dance at a celebration." Jace teased, leaning back against his hands.

"Is that a challenge?" I laughed, sipping the drink in my hand.

"Kind of." He chuckled, glancing away from me.

"I don't think so." I snickered, shaking my head at him.

"Why not?" He bit him lip, leaning closer to me.

"Because it's weird." I wrinkled my nose.

"It's not. You're weird." He mocked, pecking my cheek. I shoved him away from me, giggling softly, as I shied away from him. "What do I have to do to get you to dance?" He hummed.

"You have to dance with me." I pursed my lips, thinking that it might be fun.

"Ok." He shrugged, standing up. He held his hand out for me, urging me to get up. I took his hands, letting him pull me up to my feet. He led me out to the area where people were dancing, and we tried to fall into step. I actually had a lot more fun than I thought. I twisted my body, working on the tribal dancing.

It was weird to let go like this.

I've never really moved like this, which made this strange for me. I circled my hips, moving my torso along with it. I tried to focus on the movements, so I wouldn't make a fool of myself. My heart was pounding along with the music, as I absorbed everything around me. The fire. The drums. The wine. I was beginning to feel hot. I gasped, when I felt a hand on my stomach. I looked at the person that was holding me from behind, and it was Jace. His finger burned into my skin, which made me close my eyes, dropping my head against his back. I felt his lips rest against my ear, as our hips slowly circled together. His breath washed over my neck, making me slip my hand into his hair to keep him close. I was overheating now from the fire, Jace, and dancing. Sweat slowly started to accumulate along my brow, causing strands of my hair to stick to my face. A hot pit of want began filling up in my stomach.

He released me, making my eyes flick open. He was walking away from me. He went to sit next to his father, and I furrowed my brow at him. He gave me a nod, telling me to keep going, so I did.

I could feel Jace's eyes boring into me, as I swayed my hips. A small grin formed on his lips, when I realized the effect I was having on him. He wanted me. I could see it in his eyes. They seemed almost black, which I found oddly luring. The tempo of the song sped up, and I didn't find an appeal to dancing anymore. I walked over to Jace, plopping gracefully down next to him. He leaned over, almost immediately tangling our mouths together. I gasped sudden gesture, but for once I didn't want to stop kissing him. His lips were soft and somewhat comforting.

"If you two are going to suck each other's faces off, go back to your tent." Stephen spoke up beside us, obviously feeling uncomfortable watching his son and daughter-in-law sucking face. I broke away quickly, snickering against Jace's shoulder. I can't believe I kissed Jace like that in public.

"Do you want to go back?" Jace asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I guess." I murmured, shrugging my shoulders. We stood up, and he wrapped his arm around my waist. I forced back a smile as we walked back casually. He leaned down, brushing our lips together again. We started to stumble a little, but he kept moving us towards our tent. My heart was pounding violently in my chest, making me start to wonder how far this would go. I felt his tongue slip into my mouth, sending strange sensation into my lower gut. I whimpered against his lips, as I finally found myself, backing through a flap into our tent. I felt his hands squeeze my waist lightly, as we drew away from each other. We were both panting heavily, but I took a few steps back. I needed a little bit of air. I felt like I couldn't breathe. "I'm just going to change." I bit my lip, turning around. I knew he was watching me, but I started unlatching my top anyways. I pulled it over my head, tossing it to the side. I heard his clothes rustling, as he changed into the cotton pants he slept in. I shimmed out of my skirt, reaching for my robe. I pulled it over my shoulders, tying it, as I turned around. All I could think about was the way he was looking at me when I dance and the way he moved against me. It was all so sensual, and I wasn't used to it.

"What are we doing?" Jace breathed, holding my hips lightly.

"I don't know." I wrapped my arms around his neck, enjoying the way he felt against me. I inhaled deeply, smelling his fresh musky scent.

"I'm going to start with this." He pecked my lips lightly. "And this." His mouth glided over to my cheek. "And this." He breathed, kissing my neck. I whimpered, as his teeth grazed across my pulse point. He eased me back towards the bed, gently laying me down underneath him. I took a shaky breath, feeling my stomach quiver. He kissed down my chest slowly. I dropped my head back against the pillows, feeling things I wasn't used to. It made me uncomfortable, and I knew I wasn't ready yet.

"Jace?" I looked down at him, feeling overwhelmed with everything that was happening.

"What?" He crawled up to me, pushing my hair back to tenderly weave our lips together.

"I can't do this." I murmured, swallowing visibly. He sighed heavily, resting his forehead against mine. He slid his hand along my waist, propping himself higher up.

"Alright." His thumb circled my cheek, as his eyes washed over my face.

"I'm sorry I got you all worked up. I just-"

"It's ok." He smiled faintly, rubbing my arm.

"It is?" I gazed up at him, staring into his eyes. He nodded, pressing his lips to my nose. He released a breath, rolling off of me.

"Yeah. It's progress. That's what we have been working on. Right?" He questioned, turning his head to face me.

"I guess so." I pursed my lips, staring at the ceiling.

"Do you want to go to sleep?" He asked yawning. I nodded, letting him roll me onto my side. His arms wrapped around my waist, as he held my back against him.

 **A/N: A think someone said that they were surprised that Jace didn't freak out about Clary getting attacked, but he did execute the guy. He was staying calm for Clary.**

 **Did you guys like the whole dancing scene? I did. I love writing dancing scenes. There is something about it that I just love.**

 **I feel a little bad for Jace though. He was so ready it get it going on, but at this point in the story Clary isn't ready yet. It is coming.**

 **So far what has been your guy's favorite part of the story?**

 **How are you guys liking it?**

 **Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So I had already had this part written, but I wanted to hold off for a little bit. I think a lot of you have been waiting for this chapter to happen.**

 **Also my work is about to get super busy! I'm going from nannying 2 to 4 kids, so I don't know if I'm going to have a lot of time to type this. After this week, I'm going on a Christian retreat, where I only get wifi in one place on the entire campus, and I'm honestly not going to spend time on my computer. Then when I get back I'm watching 4 kids again, so if I don't update as fast as I normally do I apologize, but I can't help it.**

 **Please enjoy!**

Two months later

Everything over the last two months had been going extremely smooth. Jace and I were getting along. Jonathan and I had been sending messages back and forward. All I learned was that my husband and father-in-law have private meetings once a week, but I never knew what they were about. Jonathan has been growing tired of the lack of evidence, so he is probably going to give up soon, which would me I could put my past behind me, and live in the present. I still have a little while before that can happen though.

Jonathan requested that I try to sneak into one of their little meetings, so here I am, wondering around Stephen's tent. I know which area I want to go in, but I need to wait until the coast is clear. Finally no one was around. I slipped underneath the side of the tent, trying to listen to Jace and Stephen's private conversation. The area I picked to hide had a few crates in the way, so I wasn't visible.

"Is it really so smart to try this attack so soon? He just gave us his sister to create peace." Jace said, pacing behind his father.

"We needed Clarissa. She knows the castle. She knows her brother. You saw her mark when she arrived; who do you think gave it to her?" Stephen exclaimed.

"Her brother. She told me." Jace glanced down.

"Do you think she will go along with our plan?" Stephen asked, as someone bumped into the tent wall, sending me toppling forward.

"Clary?" Jace's voice questioned me. "What in the world are you doing?!" He hulled me to my feet, squeezing my arm tightly.

"I- I-" Words left me.

"Jonathan, calm down." Stephen rested his hand on his son's arm. Jace released me, making me lose my balance. I stumbled back on my butt, starring at the two men towering above me. "Come here little one." Stephen extended his hand, helping me to my feet. "What all did you hear?" He crossed his arms, looking me straight in the eyes.

"I didn't mean-" I paused, picking at my nails. If I handled this badly, I could end up with my head rolling on the ground.

"Her brother sent her a carrier pigeon." Jace chimed in, looking over at his father. "What correspondence have you been sending him?" I've never heard Jace's voice like this, and it terrified me.

"I've-" My heart dropped. Why couldn't I speak?

"Search our tent for any notes from her brother." Jace ordered some guards around, and they quickly scurried off.

"Jace, I'm-" I started, but I was cut off when the back of his hand connect with my face. I gasped, as my face slung to the side. I took a few calming breaths, standing back of straight.

"That was unnecessary." Stephen narrowed his eyes at Jace, who was red with anger.

"I let you into my home, into my life, and you were spying on us." Jace bit out. I could see the look of betrayal across his face, but I was burning with anger now.

"Yes, I did. You know why?! I never wanted to come here! I never wanted to marry you! I never wanted to be part of this world!" I screamed, suddenly finding my voice again. "He said I could go back if I found proof you were traitors. I was so close to thinking that this place was better than my home, but apparently I was wrong." I hissed, locking my eyes with Jace's "At least I expected my father or brother to hit me, unlike you, who promised to never strike me." I snapped, glaring harshly at him.

"Father could we have a minute alone." He looked over at his father.

"I'm going to check with the search and be back. Don't do anything stupid." Stephen patted Jace's shoulder, as he walked out of the tent. Jace grabbed my throat, making me wheeze. I grabbed hold of his wrist, trying to get him to remove it.

"I promised not to hit you when I thought you were trying to be my wife. You tricked me. I thought we were almost to a point where we were beyond indifference, but I guess I was wrong. You didn't want to lie with me because you didn't want my seed to impregnate you? You didn't want to bear my son." His voice slowly got more and more threatening.

"I'm sorry." Tears dripped from my eyes, realizing how much this hurt him.

"No, you're not." He released me, shoving me into a chair.

"Jace, I didn't have a choice." I whispered.

"Yes, you did. Your mine now. Not his. You could have done whatever you wanted! Instead you snuck around, gaining my trust, and reported it all to your psychotic brother." He swiped his father's desk clean of all the papers.

"I didn't know you trusted me. I didn't know you felt like this." I pursed my lips, feeling like a jerk.

"Well if you paid attention, you would have noticed." He sighed, sitting down next to me. "I'm sorry." He shook his head.

"I've had worse." I muttered, rubbing my cheek.

"That's no excuse." He buried his face in his hands, kicking himself for his behavior.

"I'm not indifferent." I mumbled, looking up at him.

"Whatever." He stood up, as Stephen walked into the room with a handful of my brother's notes. He threw at my feet with a face of pure disgust. "Tell her our plans. See what she thinks. I'm going to kill that stupid bird." Jace stormed out of the tent, leaving me to feel completely alone and ashamed.

"We were going to rise against your brother. He is a vial creature. I'm not even sure if he's human."

"Then why did you accept me as a bride? I don't understand why you would want to take me if you were planning on betraying him." I asked hurriedly.

"You have a legitimate claim to the throne. Your people loved you. I know we are considered savages, but we are a lot less cruel then your father and brother ever were. We want you to be queen, and help us fight in this war. You know him. You know the castle. Help us." Stephen pled with a serious look on his face.

"I- I don't know. My brother- if you lose-" I rambled, unable to look at him. "What will happen to me if I don't?" I asked softly.

"You will have two guards follow you around at all times. You can only leave your tent for ceremonies and meals. You will produce Jace's heir. I know Jace has been kind to you by letting you adapt before you are with child, but I will order him to take you every day until you are pregnant." He explained harshly.

"No, Jace wouldn't do that." I shook my head, feeling tears sting at the back of my eyes.

"He will do whatever I tell him to do." His voice was threatening. He cupped my cheek gently. "I consider you family, little one, but you betrayed us. You can either switch sides, or face the consequences." He told me, as he dropped his hand. I took a shaky breath, sighing quietly.

"Can I sleep on it?" I turned my gaze back up to his.

"Yes. Now go." He stepped aside, letting me go back to the tent. I noticed I was being followed by guards. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, and even though this just happened, I felt like the entire clan knew.

I was so stupid. I never should have spied on them. I should have just accepted my fate, but I had to think about it. If they lost, I don't know what my brother would do to me. I know it would be bad. He can barely stand my outburst. What would he do if I actually betrayed him? I stepped into the tent, and it was destroyed. I sighed, beginning to gather together the papers on the floor, and set them on the desk. I collected our clothes that were thrown astray, laying them on my bed. I began folding and sorting through them. I have to keep busy. I sniffed heavily, feeling my eyes sting with tears. I pushed them back, continuing to fold. Once I finished, I put them back where they belong. I went over to the bed, making it roughly. I could feel my heart pounding in my ears by now, and I couldn't stand it. I pounded my fist lightly against my head, trying to make these feelings go away. Tears slipped from my cheeks finally, as I finally sobbed. I'm so tired. I wrapped my arms around myself, feeling overwhelmed with shame. I should have done nothing. I should have ignored my brother's suspicion.

I got to my feet, throwing Jace's chair across the tent. I screamed in annoyance, flipping the desk. Destroying the few objects we had in the room did nothing to ease my mind. I went to start ripping our home down, when two strong arms wrapped around me.

"Let go of me!" I cried out, struggling in whoever's arms were around me.

"No." Jace's voice came out roughly. I sagged against his arms, as I kept crying. He huffed in annoyance or sadness. I couldn't tell, but he held me. I didn't want him to ever let go of me.

"I'm so sorry." My voice hiccupped when I spoke. He rubbed my back in slow circles, trying to get me to stop sobbing. I sniffed in a big breath, as I looked up at him.

I couldn't lose him.

I work too hard on this relationship for him to look at me like this.

I knew what I wanted to do now.

I pushed myself up onto my tippy toes, mingling our lips together. He moved hesitantly at first, before he gave in, and started kissing me hungrily. I tangled my fingers into his hair, as he led me towards the bed. I couldn't believe I was about to actually do this. I felt the back of my knees hit the bed, making Jace draw away from me. We were both panting heavily, starring at one another.

"What are we doing?" Jace seemed almost pained, as he tried to catch his breath.

"Take me." I panted, standing strong in front of him.

"What?" He let go of me, seeming extremely surprised at my request. .

"I want you to take me." I tried to slow my breathing, so I could act calmer then I was. "Please." I started untying my shirt.

"Clary, you betrayed me." He hissed, furrowing his brow.

"I haven't learned enough to betray you! Did you read the notes? All of them were him asking me if I found anything. The only thing I found was you and your father having private meetings! Today was the first time I tried to sneak in and I only did it because my brother threatened me." I snapped. "I was stupid." I admitted, walking up to him. "But I didn't do anything to compromise your plan." I finished pulling the strings on my shirt, tossing it aside. He sucked in a breath, locking his eyes on my breast.

"10 minutes ago you yelled at me about hitting you and told me you never wanted to marry me." His eyes didn't return to my face as he spoke. I peeled my skirt off, seeing how he would react. "You are a minx." He shuffled closer, keeping his eyes glued to my body. "Why should I do this?"

"Because you trust me." I breathed, pushing my hands into his vest, and slipped it off.

"I don't anymore." His hands ghosted over my sides, as he bit his lip.

"If you didn't, you wouldn't have come back in here. You wouldn't have yelled at me because I hurt you. You wouldn't have hit me for betraying you." I murmured, as I saw his face contort into confusion. He pulled my hips up against him, making me gasp. He leaned down slowly, pausing before our lips met.

"Why do you want this now?" He spoke against my lips. "Is it because you actually feel for me, or is it because you want a distraction?"

"I-" I paused, taking a gulp.

"I just want to know where this is going. I don't want the false hope you've been feeding me the whole time." He gripped my hip tightly, inching closer.

"I care about you. I need you, and the way you looked at me earlier today hurt me so much. Please. I know I'm ready. I won't betray your trust again." I murmured, starring into his eyes.

"How can I believe anything you say?" Every word came out with the bitterness of being hurt.

"Because if I accept the deal or not, I would still be stuck here with you. I would have guards around me whenever you aren't around. I can't betray you. But most of all I don't want you to ever look at me like you did in your father's tent." I cupped his cheek lightly, starring up into his eyes. He sighed, leaning down to kiss me again. He moved me up and onto the bed, keeping our lips passionately connected. His mouth broke apart from mine, making me whimper in disappointment. I want him back here. He stood up, so he could work the laces of this leather pants. He struggled for a minute to get them off, but he was finally freed of his pants. He crawled over me, tracing his hand along my bare body.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" He breathed, as I slid my hand down his solid back. I shook my head, as he leaned down to capture my lips. I felt his hands touch all over my body, when he cradled himself in between my legs. My heart was racing, making my eyes flutter shut. I felt his fingers grip my legs tightly, and a pit of desire formed in my stomach.

He kissed me everywhere. He touched me everywhere. I could hardly contain myself, as he slowly entered my most sensitive area.

 **A/N: So a lot happened this chapter! Clary was caught. They finally did the deed. This is my longest chapter so far, and I hoped you all really enjoyed it. I'm excited to enter the next phase into this story, which should get really interesting.**

 **I didn't get a lot of favorite parts, so that is still a question up for grabs.**

 **Did you guys like the chapter?**

 **Whoever leaves me the best review will get an exclusive one-shot for Emma Carstairs and Julian Blackthorn. I've tried this before on a different story, but I ended up not sending it. I will send it this time though!**

 **Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys! So a guest review asked me if I considered changing the rating to M, and I have a feeling that they were asking me to write M because I don't think this is considered M now. I have not considered it, and I probably won't because as I said in my authors note in the first or second chapter I don't like cursing and I am uncomfortable writing full on lemons. I write leading up to the sex, and then skip to afterwards. So the rating will stay the same. Just thought I should let you guys know that.**

 **Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews!**

 **A few people also said they were too harsh on Clary, but it was more about principle. I know that they act very civilian, but they are still a tribe. Typically tribal nations get offended by things like that very easily.**

 **Here is the next chapter please enjoy!**

I panted heavily, dropping my head back against the pillow. Jace had just collapsed next to me, and both of our breathing was extremely labored. I can't believe that just happened. I never knew it could feel like that. Why had I been holding out again? Oh, right, we were complete stranger, who just met each other, and we had no feelings whatsoever for each other.

"Was that better than the first time?" Jace asked, glancing over at me. I had told Jace about what had been going through my head that night recently. It wasn't that our first time was awful. It just hurt, and I was overwhelmed with nerves. That day in general was a nightmare for me, so when I had to consummate my marriage with Jace, I already felt terrible.

"Yes." I nodded, closing my eyes lightly. All I wanted to do right now is sleep, but I could tell Jace wasn't going to let me do that. He seemed wide awake, which I found a little annoying. I'm so exhausted.

"Good." He huffed, propping his hands behind his head to stretch his torso. We sat in silence for a few minutes, but he looked over at me, trying to keep me from sleeping. "What was your response to my father's proposition?" He asked, rolling onto his side. Right to business. Great.

"I don't know." I ran my hand over my face and into my hair, not wanting to get into this right now.

"Do you want to become a prisoner here?" He murmured, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"No, but if you guys lose, you have no idea what my brother would do to me. He barely holds himself back from beating me." I sighed, holding the blanket to my chin. Just talking about him makes me feel vulnerable, and suddenly I wanted to cover myself up.

"We won't lose with you at our side. I can give you the world, but if you don't help us, all you will be is a girl who bore my son." He seemed like he genuinely wanted to give me everything. He didn't want me to just be known as the mother of his child. He wanted me to be a figure with him.

"Why do you want me to help you so bad?" I questioned lightly, turning over to look at his eyes.

"You are my wife. I do care about you." He pursed his lips, feeling slightly embarrassed about his confession. "Did my father tell you why we were revolting against your brother?" He spoke up a little more distancing himself from his little admission. I shook my head, holding the blanket closer to me. I felt like this was going to be a rough story. "Our family traveled to your city for peace negotiations, and my youngest cousin swiped an apple. We were about to apologize for his behavior and pay for apple, but your brother grabbed him. He gave a speech about how terrible savages were, and then cut his head off for stealing." His voice was sober as he spoke. I could see the pained look in his face. "He was 9." His lip quivered slightly, just thinking about his little cousin.

"I'm sorry." I breathed, reaching my hand out, but he moved away from me. "What was his name?" I scooted a little closer, cupping his cheek lightly. I wouldn't let him retreat from me because he connected me to my brother. I am nothing like him.

"Max." He closed his eyes, nuzzling into my hand. "My father tried to keep the alliance, but after Jonathan inherited the throne our food rations were cut in half. It was the last straw. Please, help us. We aren't going to lose. We fight dirty. Our warriors are faster." He explained.

"Ok" I breathed, locking my eyes with his. "I'll help." I kissed him lightly, committing myself to their cause. He pulled me over him, and I straddled his hips. I adjusted myself to sit comfortably on his lap, knowing that this was leading somewhere completely different than before. I bit my lip, as his hands soothed over my milky skin. "What are you doing?" I smiled, running my hands up his chest.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" His sad face had long disappeared, and was replaced with a more playful one.

"Something that requires a lot more energy from me then I have." I laughed, resting our foreheads together.

"Well, fine, I'll do all work." He flipped me onto my back, spreading his large hands down my thighs. I weaved my fingers into his hair, pulling him down for a deep kiss. My other hand felt up his thick arms, as his kissed moved lower and lower. I tried to move my hips upwards, feeling overwhelming hot, but Jace held them in place. I whimpered, as he looked up at me with a coy smile. "Your becoming a needy little thing, aren't you?" He teased, trailing his lips below my belly button.

OoOoO

Jace kept me in that tent with him for what felt like a week, but in reality it was only a day. I felt so gross, so we headed to the bath house. The tub was full of the amazing hot water, and I slipped into it. I sighed at the relief it gave me because I don't think I've ever been this sore before. I was sore in places I never thought possible. Jace got in behind me, releasing a large breath.

"What exactly is your plan against my brother because if it's just me you were relying on, I hate to break it to you, but I was mostly a figure head?" I reached for the rag rested on the side of the tub, beginning to scrub the sex sweat off of me. I felt like I was covered in ten layers of sweat, and all of it wasn't mine.

"We weren't relying on you." He chuckled, propping his arms on the side of the tub. "We have weapons and men. Our plan A does heavily involve you, but we weren't going to force you to help us. Even then your job in our plan isn't that difficult. We have a plan B." His eyes followed me, as I cleaned myself, making my cheeks blush. We may have been together a few times and have seen me naked, but I still get flustered when he sees me in a different settling.

"So what's plan A then?" I held my leg out of the water, scrubbing it thoroughly.

"We are going to visit your brother." He explained, getting noticeably distracted by my body. I on the other hand was not, so I quickly slipped my leg under the water.

"I don't think so." I deadpanned, not wanting to be near my dear brother when everything went down.

"Why not? Not only will our presence distract him, but we can let our army in to seize the castle. It's a perfect plan." He stated with a smile.

"No, it isn't. I don't want to be around my brother. Especially since you are having me turn against him. My brother has a strange connection to me. One that I'm not comfortable with, so if you want to attack him fine, but I don't want to break bread with him again. I will give you all the info I need. I refuse to see him again." I spoke harshly, trying to reach my back. I groaned in frustration at both Jace and my reach.

"Come here. I'll get your back." He gestured me over to him. I glided over to him, handing him the rag. "I'm not asking you to like the man. Just act pleasant. You don't have to spend time alone with him." He assured me, but I knew if we went, he would get me alone. One of his hands held me in place, while the other gently washed the flesh on my back.

"Jace, please don't ask me to go there." I whispered, keeping my eyes cast down.

"I'm sorry, but I'm asking. All of our other plans are more likely to fail. This one is more reliable." He said, rubbing the cloth over skin. I sighed quietly, closing my eyes.

"Well it sounds like you are telling me not asking me; therefore you aren't giving me an option." I huffed, feeling like I was being backed into a corner. I've had it happen enough time I know when it's happening. It starts with something small, but slowly it becomes more until they are controlling your whole life.

"We won't force you into anything, but this plan is much safer for everyone else." He explained.

"Safer for you and your people, not me." I sighed, pursing my lips. He wasn't getting this.

"Clary." He huffed, as I climbed out of the tub.

"I'm just going to go home." I murmured, reaching for the towel to dry me off. I couldn't talk to him about this because he wasn't listening. He wasn't thinking about how I felt. He was thinking about himself and his people, which is great, but I obviously have to look out for myself. Going there does more harm for me then good.

"Don't go." He called after me. I rubbed my temples, as I turned around to face him.

"You don't get it." I shook my head, trying to think about how to describe how my brother makes me feel. "Jonathan makes me feel helpless. I know you don't think anything of it because you don't understand, but he has tortured me my whole life. He beat me. He harassed me. He is obsessed with me. I can't be around that again, and I'm not about to let you order me around. I've had that my whole life and I don't want that in my life again." I stood back up, tossing the rag away from myself, and pulled my clothes on. "Please don't ask me again." I weaved my fingers into hair, pulling his lips up to mine. I knew I sounded harsher then I need to be, but I needed him to know I still cared about him.

"Ok." He breathed, sagging against the side of the tub.

"I'll see you at dinner. I'm going to talk to your father. He probably wants to speak with me." I pecked his lips again.

"I'm sorry." He called after me, sounding deflated. I rubbed my hands over my face, as I walked towards Stephen's tent, suddenly feeling drained. Just thinking about the way I used to live stresses me out, and thinking that it happening again fills me with dread. I approached Stephen's tent, still being followed by guards. I slipped under the flap to see Stephen pouring over documents.

"I will turn against my brother and assist you in a rebellion." I clasp my hands behind my back, still feeling guilty. This man treats me like his daughter, and I would have turned him over for pretty much nothing in return.

"That's my girl." He pushed himself up from his seat, approaching me calmly. He didn't look at me any differently anymore. I was back in his good graces, which I was thankful for.

"Jace told me of one of your plans, which involves me seeing my brother, and I don't want to do that." I informed him with a serious official tone to put my point across.

"Why not, little one?" He asked softly, obviously seeing through to my distress.

"I don't feel safe if he is anywhere near me." I inhaled deeply, looking up at my father figure.

"If I could ensure your safety, would you do it?" He questioned.

"You can't ensure my safety around him." I responded exasperatedly.

"I can have Alec and Izzy around you at all times. Jace will also accompany you everywhere, as your husband. If Jonathan touches you, we can file a charge with your court system, where he could lose his rights to the throne. You are my family, little one, and I will protect you." He assured me. "You have a week to decide if you want to come with Jace and I, but our chances of succeeding without you are much slimmer." His voice was gentle, which put me at ease. "Personally, I think you should come. Not just because it would make my job easier, but because you can prove to your brother that he didn't break you." Everything he said just made sense.

"You are so good with words. Jace did not inherit that." I teased, running my hand through my hair.

"No, he did not." He chuckled, shaking his head. "If he is ever out of line just let me know. He gets carried away when he's determined or angry, but I can typically soothe him." He told me kindly. "You will learn how to do that eventually. That's part of the reason I wanted him to get married. He needs someone to be there for him when I'm not here." He walked over to his desk, pouring a brown liquid into a goblet. "You want one?" He asked, holding it out towards me.

"Yeah." I nodded, processing what he just said. "You know my brother actually told me he wanted me to marry you. Just out if curiosity, why didn't you?"

"You are much too young for me. I already had an heir. There is no need for me to have a wife anymore, but could you honestly see yourself married to me?" He raised an eyebrow at me, seeming skeptical about my question.

"No, I couldn't." I shook my head, starring at the glass he handed me. He was much older than me and he acts like a good version of my father. I finally took a big gulp of the liquid. It burned my throat, but it was a welcomed sensation.

"Exactly. I couldn't image being married to a girl younger then my son. Maybe one day I can find another fair lady, but I'm not counting on it." He nursed his drink, staring at me.

"Did you love your wife?" I asked curiously, wondering if it was arranged and loveless.

"Very much. We were together for 20 years, nearly half my life." He sighed, shaking his head. "I'm suddenly feeling very old." He laughed, running his hand through his mope of gold hair. I saw where Jace picked up the habit. "I haven't talked about her in a long time."

"Jace never mentions her." I glanced down, wondering what happened to her.

"He was very close with her. It really hurt him when she died. He has said a word about her since she died." He sighed, sipping his drink. "We should probably go to dinner." He slipped the glass from my hand, setting them on the table.

 **A/N: I think this chapter was longer then the last one. Lol. I hope you guys liked the Stephen and Clary scene. I thought it was really cute.**

 **I am thinking that this story will be another 5-10 chapters. I'm thinking more around 10, but that isn't a sure thing. Over these next few chapters Jace and Clary will be getting much closer, which is going to be enjoyable. We are also going to be around Clary's brother again, and he's always interesting.**

 **Also it turns out that watching 4 kids is much easier than just the 2. Thankfully they all play with each other, so I don't have to entertain them. I should be able to post like I normally do until Friday. After that I'm busy until August 1. I just want to give you guys a warning because I almost never take breaks when I write.**

 **I know this probably wont happen, but it would be really cool if you guys could get me to 200 reviews on this chapter.**

 **So what did you guys think?**

 **What do you think is going to happen next?**

 **What is your guys favorite part in the mortal instrument books?**

 **Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I kind of feel like this chapter sucked, but I didn't know how to change it. I did want to have them at the castle yet, so I just went with it. I'm sorry if it lacks detail and sucks.**

 **Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!**

 **Please enjoy!**

Today we are leaving to see my brother. I have been dreading this moment all week, but Stephen was right. I needed to prove myself. Not to my brother, but to me. I walked over to the white painted horse that was gifted to me when I first left. I smiled at him, stroking the horse's neck. He shook his neck, making me laugh. I could see Jace a few yards away, talking with his father. He glanced over at me, and gave me a sweet smile. I forced back a blush and a smile, as I bit my lip.

"You two are doing it?!" A female voice squealed behind me.

"What?" I exclaimed, flipping around to see Izzy.

"I can see that sly look between the two of you!" She exclaimed, nudging me with her hip.

"Can you quite down? You don't need to announce it to everyone." I hissed, continuing to pet my beautiful horse.

"You're married. People already think that you who are getting hot and sweat under the sheets." She waggled her eyebrows at me.

"By the Angel, stop!" I finally covered her mouth, feeling my entire face erupt in flames. She snickered, shoving me away from her.

"You are way too modest." She scoffed, as her horse was brought to her.

"Better modest then crude." I huffed, moving to hop up on the horse. I attempted to jump up, but failed. I sighed, attempting to get on again.

"Do you need some help?" Jace's voice came up behind me, making me feel a little more relaxed.

"Yes, that would be nice." I exhaled in defeat, letting him help me.

I stepped on his hand, hoisting myself upwards. I realized I was facing the wrong direction, which caused Jace to burst into laughter. "Shut up." I snapped, as I carefully turned myself around. Falling on my face would have been even more embarrassing.

"Have you even ridden a horse before?" He teased, as he got up onto his.

"Yes, I have." I furrowed my brow at him in annoyance.

"Really it doesn't look like you have." He trotted over to me with a broad grin on his face. "How about a kiss for the road?" He puckered his lips at me. I punched him in the chest, making him gasp for a breath, which was followed by a quiet chuckle.

"I'm going with you. You don't need a kiss for the road." I held onto the reigns tightly, kicking the horse into a slow gallop. I was trying not to be entertained by his goofiness, but I was.

"Oh, come on." He was still snickering when he rode up next to me.

"Maybe later." I grinned slyly. "But you have to work for it." I mocked, keeping my eyes forward.

"What do I have to do?" He leaned closer to me, obviously up for some quest.

"Stop annoying me." I forced the sides of my lips down, trying to stay composed. I could not let him win this.

"It is done, my fair lady." He announced loudly, riding ahead of me. I giggled to myself at his silly behavior, watching him now socialize with Alec.

"He is so in love with you." Izzy came up next to me.

"He is not." I rolled my eyes at her, following the rest of the group.

"He is." She countered almost immediately.

"Whatever." I breathed, adjusting myself to get comfortable. He didn't love me.

"How do you not see it?" She shook her head, clicking her tongue at me.

"We are just getting closer is all." I shrugged, holding the reigns tightly. Could he actually be in love with me?

"Jace never acts like that around anyone, which means your special to him. Who would have known being a traitor would bring you closer together?" She said nonchalantly.

"Isabelle." I widened my eyes at her. How dare she bring that up now? I was forgiven.

"What? We are all thinking it." She gestured to the group of people we were traveling with.

"It doesn't mean I want to hear it." I kept my eyes forward, feeling anger fester in my gut.

"You need to have a sense of humor about yourself." Izzy snorted.

"Well you need-"

"What's going on here?" Jace rode back over to us.

"Nothing I just-" I paused, sighing heavily. I over reacted.

"Come ride with me." He gestured for me to follow him. I huffed quietly, going up next to him. "What is it, Angel?" He asked.

"Angel?" I wrinkled my nose at him, trying to decide if I liked that.

"Just thought I'd try it." He shrugged. "Now what's wrong?" He asked again, flicking his eyes towards me.

"Izzy just said something about me, and I got annoyed." I sighed, feeling a little embarrassed about it.

"You are not a favorite right now. People are saying some pretty terrible things about you. You just have to ignore them." He assured me, reaching over to pat my leg. I stayed quiet, keeping my eyes cast down. "Look at me." He breathed, drawing my attention towards him. "It doesn't matter what they think. You are my wife. I have accepted you, and that's all that should matter." He spoke softly.

"Ok." I took a deep breath, knowing that this was going to be a long ride.

OoOoO

We set up camp right after the sunset, and I was sitting with Jace by the fire. I was nibbling at a roll of bread we had brought with us.

"Have I earned that kiss yet?" Jace teased, bumping our shoulders together.

"I don't know." I smiled, plopping another piece of roll into my mouth.

"Oh, come on, I've been a perfect gentleman." A grin still stretched across his face. I pecked his lips lightly and quickly, sitting back in the position I was in before. "I was thinking more like this." He held my cheek, leading me into a deep lazy kiss. I sighed against his mouth, holding onto his knee to keep my upright. His teeth nipped to my lip, making me gasp in surprise, as I finally pulled away.

"I can see why you would like a kiss like that." I coughed, trying to regain my composure.

"Let's go on a walk." He breathed, tucking a strand of hair behind me ear.

"Do you actually want to go on a walk or a _walk_?" I bounced my brows at him, curious about where he was going.

"I don't care either way." He chuckled, twirling his fingers around one of my curls.

"We just spent the whole day riding, and now you want to go on a walk?" I whined a little, not wanting to move that much.

"Or we could do the other thing. I wouldn't be opposed to that." He laughed. "Please, I need some space from these people, and I don't want to go alone." He groaned, dropping his head back.

"Ok, I'll go on a walk with you." I decided to go, climbing to my feet.

"Seriously?" He perked up, hopping to his feet. "This way." He mingled our fingers together, pulling us away from the crowd. We walked for a few minutes before he wrapped his arm around my waist. Hand hesitantly moved to my hip, as I slowly slipped over the curve of my butt.

"You did want the other thing!" I exclaimed with laughter, as he pulled me up against him.

"Maybe I did." He chuckled, holding me firmly against him. "Is that ok?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Outside?" I questioned, feeling a pit of something grow in my stomach.

"No one's around." He shrugged, kissing me gently.

"I don't know." I glanced around, wondering if this is actually ok. "Alright." I bit my lip, accepting that I wanted him right here. He smiled deviously, tangling our mouths together. We stumbled backwards, until my back him a tree. I whimpered against his mouth, tangling my fingers into his hair.

I wasn't sure how Jace was going to go about this, but I let him take control. He obviously was the one who knew what he was doing. I reached down, undoing the laces on his leather pants, as he hiked my legs over his hip. I moaned quietly, as his mouth latched onto my neck. After a week of this, I think I'm officially hooked in this man. There is no doubt in my life that I could ever be with anyone else. I wonder when wanting and needing turns to loving.

Wait is Izzy right? Does Jace love me? Do I love him? I felt Jace's lips slow, as he pulled away from me. "What's wrong?" He panted, resting our forehead together.

"Nothing." I inhaled deeply, trying to catch my breath. I didn't want to admit I was thinking about our feelings, which is something Jace spends a lot of time avoiding.

"Don't lie." He drew away from me, adjusting my weight in his hands, so he was more comfortable.

"It's just something Izzy said earlier." I shook my head, not wanting to talk about this right now. I wanted him to kiss me and touch me.

"I told you to ignore her-" I shook my head, telling him to stop.

"No, it was about you." I spoke softly, cupping his cheeks. "She said that you were in love with me." I played with a lock of his hair, keep my green eyes locked with his gold.

"She did?" His voice squeaked, as he set me down on my feet.

"See this is why I said it was nothing." I poked his chest in annoyance, lounging against the tree trunk.

"What are you talking about?" He furrowed his brow, crossing his arms.

"Any time I bring up feelings you get all closed off. We talk about everything, but the way you feel. Don't get me wrong I know you care about me, but I don't know anything other than that." I picked at my nails, feeling his heavy gaze on me.

"What more do you need?" He is eyes scanned my face, not understand what I was saying.

"Do you like me, or tolerate me, or love me. You can care about a cat. How do you care about me? Am I a woman who shares your bed, or am I your queen?" I whispered, feeling vulnerable. "You are more than a bed warmer to me. I want you and I need you." I breathed, casting my eyes down. I knew I was giving him an opening to potentially hurt me, but I had to know what he thought.

"I need you too. You are one of the few people I trust and let in. I don't think I'm in love with you, but I know we are on track. I'm very fond of you. Give me more time." He played with my fingers, weaving them together.

"Ok." I bit my lip, looking up at him through my lashes. I took a deep breath, squeezing his hands. "Kiss me again." I murmured, releasing his hands, so I could wrap my arms around his neck.

He crushed his lips against mine, picking me back up. I sucked in a breath, accidentally inhaling his lower lip. He groaned in pleasure, squeezing my legs tightly. He pushed my skirt up to my waist, as I finished undoing his pants. I pulled on his golden curls, as his mouth attacked mine. My heart pounded heavily in my chest, and I knew I didn't want to be anywhere else.

 **A/N: So hello all. I hope you liked it, but I don't know how it turned out. My brain is fried, so I can't tell.**

 **I hope you guys liked the parts with Izzy. I knew that she hadn't been around in a while, and I thought it was about time it reincorporate her. I love Izzy in this story.**

 **I thought Jace was really cute with Clary, which was kind of the point of this chapter.**

 **What did you guys think?**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry I didn't post a chapter yesterday! I was in more of a reading mood yesterday, and I couldn't bring myself to finish it, but here it is now.**

 **I did post a one-shot for Emma Carstiars and Julian blackthorn, if you didn't reading I think you should. It's called Before the Loss. It is pre-Dark Artifices, and I was bored one day, so I had done a bunch of research on the next books, and it is totally plausible.**

 **I don't remember what chapter a person asked this question, but they wanted to know how old Jace and Clary were. Jace is 20, and Clary is 17-18. I can't decide how old I want her to be, but she is a few years younger than Jace.**

 **Someone also asked me not to be one of those people who starts a story and doesn't finish it. I'm not one of those people. In fact I normally don't even write another story until I finish the one I'm currently working on. I have done that recently with my story Three Million, but I will be getting back to that story when this one is finished. I will be going on a break starting tomorrow probably because my best friend is going to be at my house for two days, and then I'm going to a retreat where I have no wifi. I I'll get home august 1, and I should post another chapter by august 2.**

 **Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I love getting them!**

My stomach was twisted in knots, as our company rode into the capital that surrounded my brother's castle. Stephen was telling everyone to keep close. I guess he didn't want a repeat of last time, which was the death of his nephew. For so long all wanted to do was come back here, but now that I have returned, I have no idea why I wanted to be here. I felt so alone the whole time. Everyone was superficial and fake, which made me feel empty inside. I could see all the people eyes on me. Everyone knew who I was, seeing me like this was probably a shock. I'm so different then I used to be.

"Breath, Clary, your face is turning purple." Jace spoke up beside me, breaking me from my spiraling thoughts. I inhaled a deep breath, and released it uneasily. "Everything is going to be fine." He assured me. I looked over at him, as he rode close enough to me to peck my lips. Normally, it would have calmed me down, but right now I was too nervous. I gulped when we finally entered the castle walls. Everyone started jumping off their horses, but I was hesitant. I didn't want to see _him_ again. "Come here." Jace held his arms out for me, urging me off. I slipped into his arms, letting him hug me to his chest. "I will be with you the whole time. He can't do anything to you." He breathed, kissing my temple. I drew out of his arms, walking numbly into the castle a step behind Jace.

I belong to Jace now. Jonathan can't do anything to me. I repeated those words over and over in my mind, trying to reassure myself that I was ok, but it didn't help. We entered the throne room where my brother was sitting with his signature smirk stretched across his face.

"Stephen wonderful to see you again!" He pushed himself to his feet, sauntering down to us.

"Clarissa, dear sister, where are you?" He peeked over the people, before I stepped out from behind Jace. I really didn't want to do this.

"So you did come?" He grinned slyly, glancing me up and down. Obviously taking an interest in the leather clothing I was wearing.

"Why wouldn't I?" I countered harshly, crossing my arms.

"Who knows?" He shrugged his shoulders, snapping his fingers at his servants to assist us.

"Now that this little reunion is over, we are all famished. Could you have your cooks make some food for us, while we settle in?" Stephen cut into whatever Jonathan was about to do because he was about to do something. He's always about to do something.

"Yes, of course, I'll see you guys at dinner. I'll have one of my servants come and get you." He dismissed us. "Clarissa if you could stay behind, so we can catch up that would be great." Jonathan smiled at me with his scheming grin, as people began filing out. Jace stayed by my side, which left us alone with him.

"You much be Jonathan." He held his hand out towards Jace.

"Jace actually." Jace corrected, shaking his hand firmly. I have never been more thankful the Jace went by Jace in my life. It gave me a distinct difference between the two, even though they shared the same name and had similar features.

"Could I speak to her alone? I just-"

"Why do you want to talk to her alone?" Jace questioned with a furrowed brow. He did a good job at playing dumb. My brother probably wanted to speak to me about what they had been preparing for or something like that.

"I just wanted to see how she was doing?" Jonathan gritted her teeth, glaring daggers at Jace.

"I'm great." I smiled, as Jace slipped a possessive arm around me.

"That's good." Jonathan looked like he was about to spontaneously combust.

"We're going to go settle in. See you at dinner." Jace nodded at the king, leading me out of the throne room.

"Wow, you were right. He is creepy." He shuddered with a chuckle.

"Don't make fun of me." I punched him in the arm, moving away from his grasp.

"I'm not. I'm making fun of him. Did you see how red his face was?" He laughed, following me where ever I was heading. I was going to my old room, which I assume has been left the same, but then I realized I only had a twin bed. That isn't enough room for us, so we are going to be put somewhere else. I paused in my steps, wondering where my old handmaiden was. I just decided to wonder now. I knew this castle like the back of my hand. After about 15 minutes Jace finally asked where we were going.

"I have no idea. I've been drifting. I thought we would stay in my room at first, but then I remembered my bed wouldn't be big enough. I was hoping me would run into someone." I shrugged, trailing my fingers along the walls stone walls.

"How is that working out?" He chuckled, walking a few steps behind me.

"Not very well." I laughed, pausing in my tracks. "Maybe we should head towards the kitchen?" I hummed, turning around to face him.

"sounds like a plan." He agreed, smiling widely.

"This way." I held his hand, tugging him towards another hallway.

"This place is so big. How did you live here?" Jace gaped, as we entered a ballroom.

"I lived like a fly on the wall. No one paid attention to me. The amount of dirt I have on people is insane." I sang jokingly, as I played with his hand.

"You seem different here." Jace breathed, pulling me up against him. I smiled brightly at him, as he held my waist against his.

"I do?" I giggled, swaying lazily with him.

"You seemed tense earlier, but now it's different." He brushed my hair behind my ear, spinning us in slow circles.

"Different good or bad?" I furrowed my brow at him, resting my hand on his bicep.

"I don't know." He breathed, leaning down to kiss me. I heard someone clear their throat, which made me pull away from Jace.

"Sebastian, hi." I smiled, drawing away from Jace's hold.

"Your brother sent me to check up on you, since you never showed up at your room." Sebastian paused in front of us, shifting awkwardly.

"Yes, we were looking for someone to point us in that direction." I kept my fingers laced with Jace's, as I approached Sebastian. "Lead the way."

We followed Sebastian to a room that was near mine. I could see the curious looks Jace was giving Sebastian, which was kind of baffling me. Why was he looking at him like the enemy?

Wait.

He is the enemy.

I closed my eyes, feeling a sense of dread wash over me. This wasn't a friendly visit this was a takeover.

I had the door open for Jace, and leaned against it once it closed, taking a calming breath. "You ok? You look like you might pass out." Jace slung his vest off, tossing it over one of the many chairs in the room.

"Just the fact that I'm betraying all of these people just slapped me across the face." I exhaled, making my heart tighten in my chest. I ran my fingers through my hair, feeling my shoulders tighten.

"Everything is going to be ok." Jace walked over to me, rubbing my arms kindly.

"You don't know that." I sighed, leaning against his chest.

"Have a little faith." He kissed my head, mingling our fingers together.

"Jace." I sighed, closing my eyes. "I grew up with most of the servants and Knights here. It's just hard to think that I'm going to turn against them." I breathed, playing with his fingers. He didn't know what to say to that, which didn't make me feel better. He leaned down, ghosting his lips over mine. I inhaled deeply, pressing our lips firmly together, as he wrapped his arms around my back. There was a solid knock on the door, causing us to draw apart from each other. "Later." I sighed, reaching for the door handle. I opened the door, seeing my old handmaiden.

"I thought I would never see you again." I smiled, hugging the older woman tightly.

"I'm right here sweetheart." The woman smiled. "Jonathan sent me. He requested you wear something more... Civilized." She drew a gown out from behind her, and it was beautiful.

"Wow." I slid my fingers over the silken material, but I couldn't bring myself to wear it. That wasn't who I was anymore. "I can't. I have my own things to wear, but I would love you for you to do my hair."

"Who is this?" She glanced over at Jace, and I realized I hadn't introduced them. "Imogen this is Jace, my husband, and Jace this is Imogen, my old handmaiden."

"It's nice to meet you." Jace shook her hand with a smile. "I'm going to find my dad. I'll see you at dinner." He pecked my cheek, heading towards the door.

"Ok." I bit back a grin, as he walked out the door.

"You two seem happy." Imogen smirked at me, as I went to sit in front of the vanity.

"We are... mostly." A faint blush crept along my cheeks.

"Mostly? What's not ok?" She asked kindly, beginning to brush my hair.

"Jace does like talking about feelings. I don't know what he's thinking. He told me to give him time, which I'm doing, but it's frustrating." I sighed, starring at myself in the mirror.

"Men are bad about that kind of thing." She scoffed, beginning to pull my hair into a complex up do.

"I know. We've also gotten into a few bad fights and it's just stressful sometimes. Right now though, we are great." I was rambling.

"Are you two being intimate with one another?" The personal questioned poured from her mouth, making me turn 10 shades darker.

"I mean-" I paused, gulping visibly. Why do people keep asking me these questions. First Isabelle and now Imogen.

"That's a yes." She teased, continuing to fiddle with my locks. "You'll probably be with child soon." She smiled kindly.

"Possibly." I murmured, feeling a little nervous about that. "I haven't really thought about that." I bit my lip, playing with my nails.

"You would have a beautiful baby." She mused, as she finished off my hair. "You should head to dinner." She hummed.

"Yes, I should. Thank you." I hugged her. "I want to see you again before I leave." I grinned at her, as we walked out the door. I was the last one to arrive to dinner which didn't surprise me. There was only one chair left, and it was next to my brother and some random person. I rolled my eyes walking over to the chair. Jace and his father were on the other end of the table, and I refuse to sit next to my brother, so I grabbed the chair, grinning deviously at my brother, as I began dragging it down the long table towards my husband and father-in-law. He scowled at me, which just made me feel even better about doing this. I set the chair down at the corner next to Jace. "Would you guys mind scooting your chairs down?" I asked the people kindly. They obliged, and the room was filled with wood scrapping stone, as the entire row of people scooted over. "Thanks." I climbed into my seat next to Jace, who was forcing back laughter. The servants started scurrying around to give us food, which caused everyone to begin talking again.

"That was brilliant." Jace finally busted. He tried to stifle his laughter with his hand, but it didn't work. I giggled; nibbling on the fruit I was given. "How did that feel?" He chuckled, kissing my cheek.

"It felt amazing." I sighed happily.

"He looks tick." Jace gestured at Jonathan, who was stabbing his food.

"I have a feeling this is going to be more fun than I thought." I snickered, grinning sly over at Jace.

"Yes, it is." Jace bit his lip, resting his hand on my knee.

 **A/N: I hoped you guys liked it. Things will be getting dramay with Jonathan because he's, you know, crazy! I hoped you liked the interactions so far.**

 **I might be tempted to crank out another chapter tonight if I get a decent amount of reviews quickly. I did feel bad for not posting yesterday, so it's to make up for that.**

 **How did you guys like it?**

 **Again I love your guy's reviews! Thanks so much for reading my story and reviewing, and following, and favoriting my story it makes my day.**

 **Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I didn't think that I would get that many reviews so quickly, which made me very happy. Someone I think thought this would be a continuation of the dinner, but sorry it's not.**

 **Someone had some questions about Imogen. She is not Jace's grandmother. She is only Clary's old handmaiden. She was the only older woman I could think of in the books, and I hate to make up characters. That's why I used her. I described her in the first chapters as being older, and I didn't want to change that. I apologize for any confusion.**

 **This is going to be my last chapter before I go on my trip! I will return august 1, and the next chapter will be posted by no later than august 2.**

 **Please enjoy!**

I collapsed against Jace's chest, panting heavily, as he wrapped his arms around me. "You were louder than normal." Jace chuckled, tucking my head under his chin.

"I was?" I looked up at him, still gaping for a solid breath.

"Much." His fingers played with my hair, as my finger traced circles on his arm. "Trying to impress someone." He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No." I lied, shaking my head. "Now, shut up, I tired." I grinned faintly, closing my eyes.

For some reason I was trying to prove something. I was trying to prove something to my brother, that I wasn't his. I know it was stupid. I doubt anyone could hear us outside for his room, but I felt like I need to do it anyways. It was also really good. I should be on top more because that was wonderful.

"You want to go to sleep already? We've been in here 5 minutes." He teased, as his hands drifted to the flesh on my butt.

"Are you complaining about my performance?" I raised an eyebrow at him. "Because I didn't need to do this." I gestured to our naked bodies.

"I'm not complaining. I'm just saying it's still early in the night." He chose his words carefully, knowing he could easily be cut off.

"It's been a long day." I sighed, nuzzling my head against his chest. He rolled me onto my back, and started peppering kisses along my neck. "Jace." I whined, already feeling hot and bothered again.

"You want me to stop?" He hummed against my skin. I bit my lip, refusing to give him the satisfaction of getting me so excited so quickly.

"No." I groaned, dropping my head back against the pillows.

"That's what I thought." He smiled, tangling our mouths together. My fingers weaved into his hair, deepening the kiss.

OoOoO

I woke up from the sun's rays shining in my eyes. It had been so long since I have woken up front the sunlight because our tent doesn't have windows or anything. It was nice. I was so comfortable. Jace's arms enveloped me, keeping me close to him. Why did I hate waking up like this a few months ago? I breathed in a warm soothing breath, nuzzling deeper into my pillows.

"Why are you awake? Go back to sleep." Jace grumbled, mingling our bodies today even more than before.

"Ok, just let me get comfortable." I snickered, squirming around in his arms. I finally found my sweet spot. Our legs were tangled together just right, while my arm wrapped around with his, and our fingers laced tightly together. "Better?" He pecked under my jaw lightly. I nodded, humming quietly. "Good." He smiled against my skin, slowly starting to drift back to sleep. My eyes started to fall closed, until there was a pounding on my door. Jace moaned, burying his face into my neck.

"Let's see if they will go away." He whispered, taking a deep breath. They knocked again, and I started to get up. "Noo." He groaned, rolling onto his back, as I ripped the sheet off the bed. "You suck!" Jace put his face into my pillow. By pulling the sheet away from the comforter, I exposed Jace's butt to the room. I smirked, smacking his toned butt on my way to the door. He flinched a mile before turning around to scowl at me. I giggled, making sure everything was covered by my sheet. I cracked the door open, peeking my face out to see Jonathan.

"What do you want? It's early." I glanced back at Jace, who had adjusted the covers and sat up. I knew he was listening, which made me feel a little better.

"I need to speak with you." His eyes were filled with some emotion I couldn't quite identify.

"I'm not dress. I'm tired. We can do this later." I sighed, pinching the top of my nose.

"No now. It will only be a few minutes." He gritted his teeth. I knew he wouldn't take no for an answer because he was already mad at me about last night. If I added this on top of that, it would make things worse. I can only poke the bear so much. I sent one more glanced to Jace before I stepped out of the room and into the hallway. The door shut behind me, and I stared at him, waiting for him to talk.

"What is it?" I snapped, narrowing my eyes at him. Just seeing him made rage fester in my gut, which wasn't helping me act pleasant like Jace requested.

"Were you able to listen in on their meeting?" He wasn't looking at my face, which was making me uncomfortable. He was staring at my exposed shoulders and arms. I should have had Jace answer the door.

"No, I didn't have time." I huffed, rolling my eyes. He never should have made me spy on them in the first place because he was putting me in danger. I'm lucky that I was killed. I'm lucky that Jace and Stephen were forgiving.

"Don't get sassy with me? After your little display yesterday, you're lucky I don't have you whipped." His eyes were glassed over with fury, but for once it didn't startle me. He couldn't do anything to me without disrupting the peace between Jace and Stephen.

"Jace wouldn't appreciate that. He's very protective over me." I held the sheet tighter to me, as I smirked at his expression. He looked jealous.

"I don't care what your little boy toy wants. You belong to me." He gripped my face, making my breath catch. He can't do this to me anymore. I knocked his hand away from me quickly, feeling myself shake with fear in the inside.

"You gave me away. You are my brother, who is the king, who married me off. If I belong to anyone, it's Jace because he's my husband." I snarled, furrowing my brow at him.

"My blood runs through your veins. You are mine. Besides these people probably want to over throw us, so you will end up right back here with me anyways." He snapped, as his nose started to wrinkle in disgust.

"You don't have any evidence, therefore I'm staying him." I countered, standing my ground firmly. He can't control me anymore. I'm my own person.

"Clary?" The door opened behind me, and there stood Jace naked for all the world to see. "I don't know where they unloaded my clothes." He huffed, obviously prancing around naked on purpose. He was acting this way on purpose, which I found quite amusing. Jonathan probably thought he was all muscle no mind.

"I'll be in there in a minute." I fought back giggling, as I shoved him back into our room. He was lucky some poor female servant wasn't out here. They might have been traumatized for life. My brother looked absolutely horrified, which made it even harder for me to not laugh. "Umm... Anyways." I put my hand over my mouth, trying to compose myself. "I'm going to get ready for the day. I'll see you around." I turned around, entering my bedroom. Giggles escaped my lips, as I pushed Jace onto the bed. "You are such an idiot." I climbed onto him, kissing him heatedly. "Trying to show off your manhood." I teased, racking my fingers through his lush hair.

"Of course I was. I am an alpha male. I'm just marking my territory." He chuckled, running his hands over my sheet covered sides. "Let's get this stupid thing off." He started tugging at the sheet.

"No." I giggled loudly, trying to scurry away from him. He caught me quickly, wrapping his arms around me from behind me. I squealed in laughter, squirming around in his strong arms.

"Kiss me and I'll let you go." He brushed his nose against my ear.

"Ok." I snickered, turning my head to the side, so we could mingle our lips together. It was much hungrier then I thought it was going to be, but I didn't really care. I smiled against his lips, as we stumbled into the small vanity. I whimpered against his lips, bracing myself against the counter.

"There." He broke away from me, releasing me completely. "I'm going to get dressed." He pecked my neck, as he drew away from me.

"Wait, you were actually getting dressed?" I pouted at him, feeling slightly disappointed that this is wasn't continuing.

"You said no." He chuckled, knowing very well what I wanted.

"You are such a tease!" I threw a pillow at him, making him scramble to get his pants on. He fell onto the bed, unable to get his balance. "Fine, be that way." I smirked, tossing the sheet aside. Jace's mouth fell open, as his eyes widened. I grabbed my skirt, pulling it on along with my shirt. "I need you to show me all the servants' entrances, so we can send a message to our troops about where we can enter." Jace clapped, tugging his vest on.

"Exploring the castle sounds like a plan." I walked around him and out the door.

OoOoO

I spent the next four hours showing Jace the entire lay out of the castle. He was memorizing everything. I'm surprised that he didn't have a pen and paper. Maybe he would remember later and draw it.

After our tour, he ran off with his father, leaving me in the company of Izzy. We were both knitting in the garden, chatting idly about what it was like to live here. I stopped talking when I heard people talking.

"What is it?" Izzy asked, trying to see who was talking.

"Come over here and be quiet." I grabbed her arm, dragging behind a hedge.

"I never should have sent her away to get married. I thought she would hate it there." It was obviously my brother. I had to know what he was thinking because he was impossible to read. He is a psychopath, and almost impossible to predict.

"She didn't seem to like it very much when I visited her." Sebastian's voice entered the garden with us.

"You should have seen her at dinner yesterday. It was humiliating! If that savage of a husband wasn't around her all the time I would beat the crap out of her for that. He never leaves her side. You should have seen him this morning. He walked into the hallway waving his dick around. Savage." He snarled, racking his hand through his white hair.

"Jace did that?" Izzy whispered, raising her eyebrows. I shushed her, continuing to watch the exchange between my brother and Sebastian.

"Well they are a tribe. They are savages." Sebastian was such a yes man. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I don't care! I don't like spending my morning seeing other men's wood. I want him gone." He exclaimed.

"We can't kill him. We are already on unsteady ground with Stephen because you executed his 9 year old nephew. Besides from what I heard he isn't the sharpest sword in the world. If they are planning something they will slip up, and we can kill all of them." Sebastian explained, looking slightly annoyed with my brother, which would be understandable because my brother is an annoying freak.

"You know I didn't think she would actually have the guts to have sex with him willingly, but you should have heard them last night. My word! I hate listening to him make her moan and groan like that." He groaned in frustration, throwing a small pot across the room. They were silent for a long time "I think she is hiding things from me." He pursed his lips, thinking about what to do. Crap. How did he know that?!

"Why do you think that?" Sebastian asked curiously.

"She's much more rebellious then normal. It's suspicious, and the fact that she's never alone also makes me think they know something I don't." He shook his head, looking frustrated.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Sebastian stood posed and ready for orders.

"Let's go somewhere more private." He gestured Sebastian to follow him.

"Jace walked into the hallway butt naked?" Izzy finally said after the close was clear.

"That was all you got from that entire conversation?!" I exclaimed, widening my eyes at her.

"What? It sparked my interest." She shrugged her shoulder.

 **A/N: I didn't mean to leave a cliffhanger for you, but it just happened. Sorry. Lol. Jonathan is up to his evil schemes as always. I love Jonathan. He is barely keeping his crazy under the surface because he doesn't want people to know he's insane. He wouldn't have any support from the people then.**

 **I'm proud I was able to get two chapters out! That can be difficult, but I wrote most of the earlier chapter yesterday.**

 **Anyway…**

 **Did you guys like the little morning scene? I thought it was cute.**

 **What do you think Jonathan is planning?**

 **How are you guys liking it so far?**

 **Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry this is a day late. I didn't have much time to write the past two days, and I've been getting distracted by amazing text messages from my small group.**

 **I've been feeling called to say something about my week because it was so powerful. I don't know if you guys know, but I am a Christian and a believer in Jesus Christ. I have never felt closer to God in my life. If any of you guys don't know Christ and want to or just want to know more about him, please review or PM me because it is so freeing. Recently I have had a lot of issues with fear of the future and lust, but I'm feeling so uplifted.**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter!**

I ran down the halls with Izzy, going straight into Stephen's room, where he and Jace were. I shut the door quickly, leaning against it. I felt so out of breath because of the running and shock. "You ok there?" Jace chuckled, pushing off from the desk he was leaning on.

"No, Jonathan thinks we are up to something. He says I'm more defiant then normal, and that he thinks it suspicious. What do we do?" I spoke quickly, as my eyes widened. Why was no one else freaking out?!

"Deep breath." Jace came over to me, rubbing my arms to sooth me. I closed my eyes, doing what he said. I shook my head, inhaling another breath because the first one didn't calm me. "Look at me." He tipped my chin upwards, connecting our eyes. "What happened?" He spoke soothingly.

"We overheard Jonathan talking to Sebastian about how he thinks I'm hiding something. He's sending Sebastian to do something, and I didn't hear the rest." I rambled, feeling my face get hot.

"Ok, how about you take a nap and we'll work out on plan? I'll let you know later today." He suggested, pressing his mouth to my forehead gently.

"Yeah, ok." I blinked up at him, seeing the worry in his expression. He is forcing back his fear to calm me either, and I really appreciated it. I felt like he always knows what to do.

"Maybe get some food too." His thumb stroked my jaw lightly, looking very concerned about me.

"Alright." I breathed, smiling faintly; as he leaned down to peck my lips.

"Everything is going to be fine. I promise." He circled his thumbs along my cheeks, and I believed him.

"Ok." I bit my lip, gazing up at him.

"Ok." He grinned brightly at me, as he kissed me gently. I backed away from him, following Izzy out the door. After Jace spoke to me, my heart rate steadied and everything felt ok. I stepped into my room, changing into a soft nightgown, and I laid down.

OoOoO

I woke up when I felt the bed shifting beneath me. I grunted quietly, fluttering my eyes open. A golden halo sat over me, gently combing hair away from my face.

"Hi." I stretched my arms, gazing up at him.

"Hey." He grinned faintly, twirling one of my curls around his fingers.

"Got a plan?" I pushed myself upwards into a sitting position, keeping my eyes locked with his. I felt my heart warm up in my chest, as he tenderly weaved out lips together. I whimpered quietly against his lips, mingling my fingers into his locks. I felt his mouth curl up into a grin against me. I pulled him over me, feeling my stomach flutter violently. He broke away from me, propping himself above me. I felt a little colder without his tender touch.

"This isn't what I came in here for. I have a feeling you're going to want to know the plan before we do anything else." He sighed, nuzzling his nose against mine.

"What is the plan?" I adjusted myself against the headboard, starring into his eyes.

"I need you to be passive. I know you want to be strong against him. I know that and I will let you kill him if that's what you want, but you need to dress the way he wants you to. You need to sit next to him at dinner. I love you being sassy and strong, I do, but we can't have them suspect us. We are so close." He informed me, trailing circles on my arm.

"Jace, I can't just pretend nothing has changed." I exclaimed, running my hand through my hair.

"You can." His hand cupped my cheek, and I saw his eyes. They looked so encouraging and caring. He knew I could do this.

"I don't want to. He destroyed me, and I felt like I just got put back together. I can't compromise who I am now." My lip quivered at the thought of appeasing my brother.

"I know. I'm so sorry." He brushed out lips together. "I fought with my father about it for a while, but he's right. You know him. You can divert him." He took a deep breath, putting our foreheads together.

"I don't know if I can do that." I flicked my eyes down from him, feeling my stomach churn.

"You can. I know you can." He held both of my cheeks, turning my face over to his. "Listen to me ok." He murmured, keeping our eyes glued together. "You are one of the strongest women I know. Jonathan is a coward. You are my queen. Can you do this?" He circled his thumbs around my cheeks, boring his eyes into mine.

"I'll try." I huffed, lying on my back.

"Thank you." He hugged me to his chest. I snuggled my head into his neck, inhaling his musky sent. He adjusted us, so that we could lie down. I curled against his side, tangling our legs together.

"Your queen?" My voice croaked, as I looked up at him. I like how that sounded.

"Yeah." He stroked my hair, smiling happily at me.

"I have been feeling so content being with you lately." I slipped my hand under the leather vest he was wearing, so I could feel the muscles underneath. Hard and smooth.

"So have I." His hand rubbed my back steadily, kissing my temple.

"I hate to say it, but I find myself really liking all this." I teased, gesturing to him. He chuckled heavily, closing his eyes for a second to catch his breath.

"You do?" He smirked, blinking his eyes back open.

"Yeah." I giggled, as he gazed down at me.

"I really like you too." He kissed me soothingly, mingling our fingers tightly together.

"Good." I bit my lip, forcing back a brilliant smile.

"Let's go to sleep." He yawned, pulling the blanket up to our necks. I draped my arm over his waist, feeling my eyes drift shut again.

OoOoO

It was an hour before dinner, and Imogen had shuffled Jace out of the room. I stood in the mirror, as she tugged the heavy material along my body. I sighed, feeling trapped again. My hand rested on the corset part, flicking my eyes along the lavender material. My brother had this dress made for me. I felt stiff and uncomfortable, but I knew I would be ok. All I wanted to do was scream, but Jace was depending on me. Jace believed in me, and I could do this for him. He has been so good me these past few weeks. I couldn't leave him hanging.

"You look lovely." Imogen mused, correcting the way the train flowed along my legs.

"Thank you." I plastered a smile to my face, slowly walking down the halls. I entered the less formal dining chambers where Jace, Stephen, and Jonathan were sipping wine and chatting. I could see the sinister smile stretch across my brother's face. I grinned faintly at him, glancing over at Jace. He looked in awe of me, which made me smile. He had never seen me like this, and I think he liked it. I sat in the place between the two, resting my hand on Jace's thigh. I squeezed it tightly, trying to calm my nerves. He eased his hand over mine, tracing shapes along my skin. I felt the tension in my shoulders drop. I picked up my wine, drinking a healthy amount.

"You look beautiful." Jace whispered in my ear. I felt my cheeks redden, as I glanced around the table.

"Anyways, as I was saying..." Jonathan was telling some story of his amazing strength. I zoned out. I probably already know the story.

OoOoO

I felt so overwhelmed by the dress and my brother gaze the whole meal. I never understood that look on my brother's face until now, and it scared me. He wants me. He wants me in a way that my brother should not, which makes me wonder why Jonathan married me off the first place. I don't understand why he didn't just take me to begin with.

"Clarissa, walk with me?" Jonathan stood up from his seat after dinner.

"Of course." My very practiced forced smile entered on my face. "I'll see you later." I kissed Jace lightly, as I stood from me seat. Jace squeezed my hand, a silent way of saying you don't need to do this. "I'll be ok." I breathed in his ear, pecking his temple. I held onto my brother's arm, as we walked around the garden.

"I'm happy to see you dressed like this. I was afraid I had lost you completely." He gazed down at me, slipping his free hand over mine. I felt nauseous being this close to him, but it was only for a little while.

"I will admit being a part of their culture has its perks, but I would never choose it over this." I looked around the garden, feeling the lies seep out of me.

"I'm glad to hear that." He breathed, squeezing my hand affectionately. "What are they planning? Do you know?" He asked curiously.

"No. I know it's something though. They don't let me in on their plans though; I am only a woman, as you remind me very often." I forced the bitterness from my voice, but the words still spilled out.

"You are." He sighed, shaking his head. "Forget about that. I'm taking care of it." He assured me. What is he doing? How is he taking care of it? Thoughts of his plans seeped through my thoughts, as we walked. We were silent for a few minutes, before my brother gestured for me to sit. I furrowed my brow, looking up at him. He crouched down in front of me, resting his hands on my knees.

"What is it?" I questioned, feeling my heart beat erratically in my chest. What is he doing?

"I'm sorry for the way I've treated you. I know it's been poor. I've missed you so much. I like the way you challenge me. Everyone is a yes man around here, and you never were, which was actually helpful. I never should have sent you away. I was frustrated and still mourning for mother and father. I'm sorry." He spoke softly with kind eyes. This can't be real. Can it?

"Jon." I breathed, feeling completely shocked. What was I supposed to do? I never suspected that he would apologize to me.

"Clare, I love you." His hands cupped my cheeks, and all I could think was that these weren't Jace's hands. Now this part can't be real. There is no way he could be in love with me. "I love you, and when you get back to me fully. I want you to marry me." He breathed, as I realized he was kneeling on one knee. My words caught in my throat. My brother was actually asking me to marry him. My entire body felt chilled, as my brothers dark eyes looked up at me. I could never be with him the way I am with Jace. He scares me too much. I used to pity the poor girl Jonathan would marry, and I might actually be that woman.

I never should have come with them. I should have stayed home, where it was safe. This isn't safe. At first I thought it was pure lust, but he loves me.

I need Jace.

"I- I- Jon you..." I didn't even know what to say to him. What was I supposed to say? The worst part was that he looked genuine and hopeful. Was he asking me? Or demanding me?

"I won't force you. I promised you that before you left, but please think about it." He pushed himself up in a standing position, holding his hand out to me. I took it, letting him pull me to my feet. I shuffled aimlessly down the halls with my brother, not knowing what to do with myself. All I wanted to do was scream, but I couldn't do that right now. That would blow my cover. I finally made it to my bedroom door. Jonathan kissed my hand, turning around to leave. I felt frozen in pure horror I stumbled into the bedroom, and collapsed against the door. I couldn't breathe.

"Clary?" Jace's voice echoed in my ears, making me feel dizzy. I clutched at my chest, as a sob escaped my throat. "What happened?" I felt his arms around me, and I slumped into him.

"He wants..." I hiccupped, biting my lip. "He asked me to..." Tears pour from my eyes, as I thought about him. I cried heavily into his arms. "He asked me to marry him once this is all over." I turned into his warm embrace, burying my head into his chest.

"Everything is going to be ok." His hands stroked my hair, hugging me tightly. "I won't let him take you from me. I'll protect you." He murmured into my ear, resting his lip against ear.

"I can't marry him. I can't. I love you. I can't be with him." The words forming in my mind slipped out of my mouth, as I held onto him for dear life.

"I- I love you too." He took an unsteady breath, holding my tighter.

 **A/N: Bet that last little part shocked you! Huh? A lot of you wanted him to attack her, but I felt like this was better.**

 **This story is probably only going to be 4 or 5 more chapters at most. I'm debating about an epilogue. I'll see when I get there. After I'm done with this story, I will be returning to my story Three Million. I now know what I want to do with it, and it will probably be around 5 to 6 more chapters, which I'm excited about. I also have my next story idea! It is going to be so cute, but I don't think I'm going to release the details of that story quite yet. I'll wait until I'm done with these two stories. I don't want to get too far ahead of myself.**

 **What did you guys think of this chapter?**

 **What do you think is going to happen next?**

 **What has everyone been doing while I've been gone?**

 **Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I do want to say to I love how committed you were to that review because it was so long that it didn't fit in the email, but doing all that didn't give me access to wifi, so there was no way I was going to be able to update any sooner then what I said in the last chapter.**

 **Please review!**

 **I love getting them so much. I like getting them so much my best friend took notice and now reviews stories she reads.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey everyone! As you know I'm back! I have wifi and time. I wasn't sure I was going to be able to finish this tonight because my computer forced an update. Stupid.**

 **Anyways, I got this done! Please don't hate me for the ending!**

 **Also to the guest Helen, this will end in a few chapters. I understand you wanting it to go longer, but changing this into a pregnancy story with no real villain I can't do. Some stories just keep going and going, and I know when my stories need to end. If you want to read something else of mine please go to my profile. If you enjoy more castly storied look at A Royal Pain. I think it is very enjoyable.**

 **Now here is chapter 17. Again don't hate me for the ending!**

 **You are warned.**

I rubbed my eyes, feeling the dried tear stains on my cheeks. I sighed, drawing out of Jace's embrace. There was something much more intimate about the say we slept last night, the way he was holding me, it was different. We were glued to each other's chest, as our legs tangled together. I pulled myself up into a sitting position, looking down on him. He was fast asleep. That man could sleep through just about anything. I pushed golden locks away from Jace's forehead, seeing his face clearly. He seemed vulnerable, almost childlike.

Then the memories hit me.

I told him that I love him and he said it back to me.

I covered my mouth in shock. I can't believe I told him that. Do I really feel that way? I can't believe he said it back to me!

I laid down on my side, facing Jace. My stomach did a flip in my gut when I realized that I was in love with this man. I leaned across from him, brushing my lips against his. I heard his intake of breath, as his eyes blinked at me.

"This is a nice way to wake up." He hummed, stretching his arms.

"Shut up." I bit my lip, scanning his face. "I'm sorry about my freak out last night." I huffed, feeling slightly embarrassed about how hard I had cried. I looked weak, which isn't something I'm used to doing.

"It's ok." He stroked my cheek, kissing me gently. "I don't mind." He smiled so bright I felt my heart hum in my chest. "Do you know what you are going to say to him?" He asked, as his grin disappeared. I shook my head, glancing away from him. "I need to talk with my father. This new development is too dangerous." He breathed, playing with my hair.

"What do I need to do?" I asked, turning my gaze back to his.

"Get on your brothers good side. Go on walks with Izzy count how many guards are by each entrance. Play along with your brothers schemes. I mean that was the plan to start with. It might change." He explained, running his hands along my waist. "I love you." He breathed, leaning down to brush our mouths together. I whimpered against him, as his body washed over mine. His hands eased underneath my night gown, making my stomach flip.

"I didn't even realize I said that until this morning." I stroked his hair, gazing into his amber eyes.

"Is that your way of taking it back?" His face dropped a little bit, but he was giving me a way out. He always gives me a way out, which I am thankful for.

"No, I just didn't realize I felt that way until last night." I exhaled, trailing my finger over his sharp cheek bone. "I know it now." I cupped the back of his neck, wanting him to kiss me again.

"Then can you say it now." His breath washed over my lips, sending a jolt of heat down my spine.

"I love you." I pushed myself up, sliding my mouth against his. He followed me down to the bed, easing his hands further up my nightgown. I squeaked when his fingers gripped the skin on my butt. He laughed, peppering kisses down my neck. He gathered the material of my nightgown in his large hand, dragging it over my head. I gasped at the coolness of the air against my skin. He kissed down my chest, laving his tongue over my breast. I moaned, arching my back away from the bed. My entire body felt like it was pulsing with electricity, as he touched me everywhere at once. There was a knock on the door, which made me groan in disappointment. "Who could that possibly be?" I whined, wanting Jace to relieve the tension that had grown in my belly.

"I don't know." He sighed, starting to get up.

"No, please, I'm begging you." I plead for him to keep going because I'm feeling so high strung that I might snap.

"I'm just going to see who it is and shoe them away." He slung his vest off, as he approached the door.

"Good." I panted heavily, closing my eyes. deep calming breaths. I can wait. I'm ok.

"Dad? What's going on? You don't normally disturb my mornings." He clutched the back of his neck, looking very flustered.

"We had a meeting this morning with Jonathan, and you didn't show." I could hear Stephen's voice, but I couldn't see his face. Jace was blocking me with the door.

"Sorry, some stuff came up last night and I over slept. Umm... You probably should know about that, but um... Clary isn't dressed in anything." Jace gritted his teeth, glancing back at me.

"Shut the door real quick." I sighed, climbing out of bed. I quickly grabbed a robe, and had Stephen come into the room with us. "Jonathan asked me to marry him." Just saying it made me stutter.

"He what?" Stephen widened his eyes, seeming completely shocked.

"He told me that he loves me. I don't think he's going to wait for evidence much longer. He already has a plan in motion." I explained, crossing my arms conservatively across my stomach.

"We are moving our time table up. I'm sending word to Alec. They should be here in two days and we attack. We discovered most of their weak spots, so just don't do anything to arouse suspicion. You can get back to your naked love dance." He backed out of the door, shutting it behind him. I busted out laughed, collapsing into my back.

"Naked love dance?!" I exclaimed with loud giggles.

"He's got a creative imagination." Jace snickered, shaking his head. He plopped down next to me, holding his hand out for me to hold. I weaved our fingers together, squeezing my hand tightly.

OoOoO

I decided to go along my brother's engagement. In two days we are taking over anyways, so I don't see the harm in playing along. He can't actually do anything to me because I'm still married to Jace. I still hadn't seen him though. I spent most of my day in Jace's delicious embrace, so I had little energy to deal with my family drama. I arrived at dinner, sitting in the same place I sat yesterday, feeling the same level of nerves boiling under my skin from the other night.

I know Jace keeps reassuring me that we will win, but what if we don't. I would end up marrying my brother, and being trapped here forever. If we lost, I don't think Jonathan would even give me a choice anymore because I'm betraying him. He loves me, and I'm stabbing him in the back. I don't think he would give me a second thought if he was in my place. I can do this. I can fake care. I can fake affection. I have been doing it most of my life anyways.

"You look lost." Jace trailed the backs of his fingers along my cheek.

"What?" I raised my eyebrows, looking over at him. My depressing thoughts were interrupted.

"She does this a lot if you haven't noticed yet. Taking trips though her mind." Jonathan chimed in, making me draw away from Jace hand.

"Actually, I haven't." Jace pursed his lips, still keeping his eyes on me. I continued nibbling on my food in silence, letting the men talk to one another. We finished eating, but we all continued to drink. Jace's hand eased onto my thigh for comfort. I sighed in relief, settling back against the seat. His thumbs traced circles over the thick material covering my legs. I wished that I had one of my leather skirts on. He would have moved the material from my knee and placed his hand there. There is something about skin on skin contact that was comforting. It feels so much more soothing and warm. I love him so much, and I wish I didn't have to deal with all of this. I wish we could just be happy together. "Clary?" Jace drew me out of my haze again. "I'm going to go to bed. Want to come with me?" His eyes looked over at my brother. He didn't know what I was planning on doing yet, so he was trying to figure out what I was going to do.

"No, I'm going to stay here a little while." I whispered, kissing him half-heartily.

"Try not to wake me when you come in." He gulped visibly, as he slid out of the chair. He was soon followed by Stephen, and I felt the need for some liquid courage. I downed the last of wine, which made my mind feel a little fuzzy.

"How has that oaf been treating you?" Jonathan raised his glass to his lips, sipping it casually.

"Good, he's not a bad man. Just miss guided." I defended Jace without completely siding with him.

"He's a savage, but I bet you know that. Don't you little sister." I knew he was suggesting that he was rough in bed with me, but I couldn't respond to that. I couldn't bring myself to talk about that because I know it will be more tender and loving then anything Jonathan could give me. "That's what I thought." He adjusted himself in the chair so he was leaning against the table. He circled his goblet around in his hand, keeping his eyes on me. I felt like I was under interrogation, but he doesn't know that I have done anything wrong. He loves me, which is a weakness. Love is blind. It will destroy him in the end. "Have you given any thought to what I asked you last night?" He scratched at his jaw, seeming calm and collect. Is it possible that he had changed since I left? I'm so used to a wired Jonathan. I know he threatened me when we first got here, but this, in front of me, isn't my brother. What was he playing at?

"Yes, I have." I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

"Then what is your answer?" He inquired, leaning back in his chair. His stark blonde hair slipped into his coal eyes, as they watched me intently.

"I'll marry you, if you give me rights over sending the rations across our lands. I find some groups have been poorly mistreated. Also I understand what is expected of a wife, but I would like a mourning period. Jace maybe a traitor, but I feel for him. After all I have spent these past few months becoming very intimate with him." I stated my conditions. My brother would be suspicious if I just agreed right off the bat. He would wonder why I didn't put up a fight for anything.

"Fair enough." He poured wine into both of our glasses. "Anything else?"

"I want to dress the way I please, want my own room as always, and I have the right to refuse you." I gritted my teeth, knowing I was pushing it. Jonathan didn't respond well to not getting what he wanted.

"Well..." He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, as he thought about these last additions. "You have the right to refuse after you beat a son and while you are with child?" He suggested, quirking an eyebrow.

"No, always." I countered immediately.

"Then you could refuse me all the time. That wouldn't get me an heir. Now would it?" He cocked his head to the side challenging me to argue with him, but I couldn't. There was nothing I could counteract that with.

"Fine, after I have an heir and when I'm with child." I swallowed a large gulp of wine. No matter how much I hate him. I know it's a good deal for me. It could be worse because he could have forced me to be with him, or he could beat me, or he could throw me in prison, but he is offering me this chance to have more freedom. He always upholds his word. That is probably the only honorable thing about the man sitting in front of me. I'm going to have to tell Jace that I can't be involved in the actual plan until we know that we have won. I need this back up plan.

"Good." He stood up, holding his hand out to me. I bit my lip, tangling our hands together. It felt so wrong. I felt nauseous, but I went along with it. Only two more days I chanted in my mind. His nimble fingers came up to move the hair away from my face. His eyes flicked down to my lips, which made me immediately release it. He was going to kiss me. I tried not to panic on the outside, but on the inside I was screaming for an escape. "Seal it with a kiss?" His breath washed over my mouth, making me cringe internally. I looked up at him through my lashes, debating about how I should go about this. Hesitantly, I reached my hand up, easing into his hair. I rose onto my toes, lightly pressing our mouths together. His lips felt cold and stiff against mine. His hand gripped my hip, pulling my body flush with his. My body tensed, but I forced myself through it, as he slid his rough mouth against mine. He pushed me back, and I dropped onto my feet. "Go to your husband." He traced his thumb over my jaw, flicking his eyes across my face. I choked back a sob and forced back tears, as I turned away from him.

Once I exited the dining hall, I sprinted back to my room. A few tear slipped down my cheeks, as I crashed into Jace's chest.

 **A/N: So what did you guys think? I'm thinking 3 or 4 more chapters. I know how I want this to end, and I might add an epilogue depending on what I'm feeling. I am loving the direction this story is taking because more creepy Jonathan. He is seriously one of my favorite villains of all time! I love him!**

 **What has been your favorite part in this story? I'm curious.**

 **What is your favorite part in the books?**

 **What do you guys think of Jonathan?**

 **Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I know Jonathan is terrible! I'm sorry! It just happened. This will probably have two more chapters maybe three, but after I finish this I will be moving back to Three Million, which will end in a few chapters. Then after that I have my next story idea. It is a very cute idea, and I'm excited for it, but I'm waiting to start working on it. It will be called My Prince Charming.**

 **For those of you who are sad about this ending please read my other stories! They are all unique and wonderful and don't get as much love now that they have been completed. If you like this story, you will enjoy A Royal Pain and On the Nile.**

 **Now please enjoy!**

Jonathan asked me to accompany him to lunch today. I wish I could have stayed wrapped up in bed, but I knew I should go. Tomorrow is the invasion. All I have to do is play it cool, which I think I can do. I entered the day room, seeing Jonathan lounged on the couch. He was reading over some paperwork, as I settled on the couch next to him. He glanced over at me with a smirk across his face. His arm stretched out across the cushions behind me, making my cheeks heat up. I don't think I could get used to Jonathan having this close relationship with me.

"Hi." He trailed his fingers along my neck and down my collar bone. I gulped, keeping my eyes in front of me. _Please stop touching me_. "Your pulse spiked." He whispered in my ear, as his fingers dipped lower along the opening of my dress. I slapped his hand away from me, rolling my eyes at him. "That's more like it." He chuckled, setting back against the cushions.

"Did you want something?" I crossed my arms, glaring over at him. He had to have summoned me for a reason. He never has me show up somewhere without a reason, so why should this be any different.

"Can I not spend some time with my beautiful sister?" He grinned deviously at me, playing with my hair. He used to do this as a child, but now it's creepy.

"I'm married right now Jonathan, so unless you need something I should go." I started to get up, but he dragged me back down.

"You can go when I tell you to." He snapped, gesturing for the servants to bring food in. "You are mine don't forget that." He gripped my chin roughly, turning my gaze up to his. I tried to rip myself from his grasp, but his fingers tightened. I hate being stuck in this position.

"I know." My breath caught on my throat, trying to move away from him. He has been so possessive of me my entire life, but now I get it. I pretty much gave him the right to lay claim over me.

Jace never claimed me. He would never make me say that I belonged to him because neither of us belongs to one another. We love each other, but we would never force each other into anything.

"Clarissa, say it." He moved my face in front of his, keeping my gaze trapped with his soulless eyes.

"I'm yours." I stammered, feeling a pang in my heart. I said it. I can't believe I said it.

"Good." He released me, and I fell back into the seat. I felt my heart rate begin to steady again, as I got myself settled again. I refuse to rub my aching jaw in front of him. I won't give him the satisfaction of hurting me.

"What are we eating for lunch?" I asked, clearing my mind of any worry. I changed the subject, hoping something like this won't come up again.

"Something with chicken." He shrugged, pouring himself some wine that was on the table. "Want some?" He held a goblet out for me. I don't need to get drunk this early in the morning especially with him right here.

"No, I'll have some tea." I told the servant, who brought us our food, reaching for the little sandwiches they set on the table. I was starving. Food was also comfortering.

"Yes, milady." The servant scurried off quickly, slamming the door behind him.

"Weasel." My brother muttered under his breath, as he snatched some food off the plate. He could never stand servants, which I could never understand. They helped us do just about everything, but he never appreciated it.

"He's just doing his job. It's not his fault you hate everyone." I scoffed, taking a bite of my food. I need to call him out on it because he will only get worse.

"He could at least act like he has a pair. I mean it's pathetic." He snorted, rolling his eyes.

"How many servants have you killed since I left? Wait, no. Let me guess 7." I challenged him harshly, crossing my arms at him.

"8, pretty good guess." He nodded, lounging back against the cushions.

"You're despicable." I sneered in disgust, as I set my food down. I wasn't hungry anymore. Him touching me makes me sick, but the way he treats people makes me even madder. I can put up with him treating me like a possession, but the way he does that to other people frustrates me. "What did they do? Not fill up your glass enough? Spill your drink? Knock a tray over? You can't kill people for making mistakes Jonathan it's cruel, and if you keep this behavior up the people will revolt against-" I was cut short by the feeling of a hand smacking across my face. I released a shaky breath, biting my lip to force back a slew of curse words. I need a way to apologize without actually apologizing. What do I say?

"I see your mouth sit runs wild." He nursed his wine, gazing over at me. I don't understand how he is so casual about this. "I don't take kindly to your tone." He sighed, draping his arm over my shoulders, which kept me close to him. "I know it may not seem like it, but I don't like hitting you. You ask for it. Stop with the disrespectful behavior." He propped one of his ankles on his opposite knee, continuing to eat in silence for a long time.

"I'm just concerned about your wellbeing." I spoke up, deciding it was a good idea. It was a total lie, but I don't think he would notice. I meant every word I said to be an insult, which it obviously was, but he wouldn't let me get away with that.

"You were?" His voice sounded surprised at my admission.

"Of course I am. I am to marry you, and if you fall, I fall with you. We can't have that happen, now can we?" I cupped his cheek gently, feeling the bile rise up in my throat. I could see all suspicion and anger dissipate. I hate sucking up to Jonathan. It makes me feel sick, and I just wanted to kill him where he sat. I probably could if I wanted to. There is a knife on the table. I could stab his carotid artery in his neck. He would bleed out in seconds, and I would be free. But then I might get sent to jail for treason, which wouldn't be good. Also Jonathan is faster than me, so maybe I shouldn't do that.

"No, we can't." He looked rattled, which made me smile. It's very rare that I am able to do this to him.

"Exactly." I breathed, kissing his cheek, which effectively shut him up for an hour.

OoOoO

I skulked into my room after spending most of the day with my brother. He didn't kiss me again, which I was thankful for. He was a terrible kisser. We didn't have dinner with everyone today, which made me a little nervous, but I survived. As long as I stayed quiet, Jonathan wasn't that bad. His hands did start to wonder a bit, which was frustrating me to no end. I didn't want his grimy hands touching me more than then had too.

"Clary." Jace sighed, hugging me tightly. "I was worried about you." He stroked my hair, kissing my temple lovingly.

"No need to worry." I looked up at him with big eyes.

"I will always worry about you when you're with him." He held my cheek lightly, starring deeply into my eyes.

"Are we going to stand here and talk or are you going to rip my dress off and kiss me?" I grinned slyly at him, wanting to erase my brother's subtle touches away from me.

"I'm going to go with the second one." He flipped me around, and started pulling at my corset strings. I gasped when he got tired fiddling with the strings and ripped it off. I squealed with laughter, as he threw me over his shoulder. I was still in my camisole, but I was quite shocked. Jace hadn't done something like this before, so I felt a little flustered about it. His hand patted my butt, before he tossed me onto the bed. I bounced against the feather mattress, as I tried to regain my composure.

"Feeling a little more primal then normal?" I teased, bending and spreading my legs for him.

"Very." He nibbled on the sides of my thighs. I squeaked at the sensation, as he kissed up my stomach. I moaned, putting my hands in his hair. He crawled over me, brushing our lips together. I bit his lip, pulling on it. He groaned, playing with the ends of my camisole.

"I love you." I breathed, collapsing against the pillows.

"I love you too." He smiled, tangling our mouths together once again.

OoOoO

Jace fiddled with my hair, as I snuggled against his chest. I love listening to the beat of his hear under my ear. It seemed like a very unique thrumming of his chest. I sighed contently, holding onto him tighter. I grasped onto his waist, feeling up and down his hard muscles.

"You know what I've been thinking about lately." Jace broke the comfortable silence we had been sitting in for probably an hour.

"What?" I propped my chin on his chest, gazing up at him.

"Our wedding." He murmured, twirling a curl around his finger. "Once we get rid of your brother, I was thinking we could do it that way you wanted to." He suggested, looking at me hopefully.

"We don't need to do that Jace." I smiled at his thoughtfulness, wondering how I got this lucky.

"But I want to. If you do." He bit his lip, seeming quite nervous about the idea.

"Jace, our wedding was beautiful." I moved my hand up to his cheek, trying to assure him that we didn't need to do this.

"I know, but it wasn't your dream wedding." He sighed, seeming slightly disappointed about my response.

"I'll think about it. Ok?" I drew his lips down to mine, grinning against his mouth. "You are so wonderful." I breathed, easing my fingers into his lush hair.

"So are you." He grinned faintly, kissing me tenderly.

"I don't know about that." I huffed, snuggling into Jace's side more.

"Why do you say that?" He murmured, cradling my head against him.

"Just everything since we've gotten married." I exasperated, closing my eyes. I've felt like a terrible person these past few months.

"Most of the things that have happened haven't been your fault. You went along with your brother because you were scared of him. Anyone would understand that." He squeezed my arm lightly, trying to reassure me.

"But I also am turning against my brother. I agreed to marry him, Jace. I can't believe I told him I would do that. I feel like I'm counting on you to die or something." I heaved, tracing up the tattoos around his neck.

"You're not." He mumbled, resting his lips on my ear.

"Yes, I am. I should have just said no. Now I'm all worried you're going to lose, and then I'll be stuck with him." I grimaced; curling my free hand isn't a fist.

"Then you can kill him in his sleep and frame someone else." He gently tipped my chin upwards with a calming smile on his face. "Murder him. Don't be stuck. Make your own future. Be on your own side." He circled his thumb along my cheek, kissing my nose lightly. I didn't know what to say to that. I nuzzled back into the nape of his neck, resting my eyes.

 **A/N: I hope you guys liked it! I'm glad all of you guys enjoy the Clace bonding scenes. I write a lot of those because that tends to be the only thing I really care about. I'm bad at skimming around everything but the main couple.**

 **I know most of you were disgusted by Jonathan, but Jonathan is crazy. That's what crazy people do. They kiss their sisters. Lol. I think the only sad thing about Jonathan for me is that in my mind he actually loves her. It was hard for me to write him as a cruel person in this chapter because I can see him treating her like a sweetheart. Jonathan is my favorite villain. I actually wanted Clary to cry and hold him when he died, so I was a little frustrated when I read it.**

 **Anyways I love all your reviews. They make my day and help me want to write faster. I had a rough day at work today, and the few reviews I got while I was working made me smile.**

 **What are you guys thinking?**

 **Any favorite parts?**

 **Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hello all! The next chapter is going to be the last one and I might have an epilogue it depends how I feel after I get the last chapter done.**

 **Also someone asked to give them a shout out for being an unofficial beta ICanExplain. They are an unofficial beta because they can't write themselves, but they can edit. I don't know how betas work or anything so please don't ask me, but you can look them up and message them.**

 **Next order of business read my story! Lol. I love you all thanks for all your reviews.**

 _"Jon, stop!" I squealed with giggles, as he chased me down the hall. We had escaped our governess and we're playing castle tag, which means we run all over the castle playing tag! It the only time we can really run around because we are always in lessons. At least Jonathan will play with me when we escape Imogen's watch. I scurried around the corner, as I tripped over the bottom of gown, falling face first on to the ground. I screeched in pain, beginning to cry heavily._

 _"Clare?" Jonathan questioned, as he crouched down next to me. "Where does it hurt?" He cradled me against him, checking over me. His warm body hugging me made me feel better._

 _"It's my arm." I pouted, trying to stop crying. I sniffled loudly, holding it up for him. My little arm was forming a bruise and it still really hurt._

 _"Hmmmm." He examined it carefully, before pecking the injured area. "All better?" He asked kindly, pursing his lips into a thin line. I could see that he hoped that it was working because he was thinking really hard._

 _"Yeah." I rubbed my eyes, but my lip still quivered dramatically._

 _"Let's go find Imogen." He sighed disappointedly, standing back up._

 _"Can you carry me?" I held my arms out, pleading for him to hold me with my eyes. I liked it when Jon carried me. it made me feel safer._

 _"Fine." He huffed, lifting me up. He propped me on his hip, carrying me awkwardly down that halls._

I missed that Jonathan, the one that would kiss my booboos and carry me when I got hurt. I wonder what happened to him.

My eyes finally creaked open, as I glanced around the room. Jace was gone. I rubbed my eyes, pushing myself up into a sitting position. Where is he? Panic suddenly gripped my chest when I realized Jonathan might have taken him in our sleep. Jace is always here when I wake up. I quickly scurried out from under the covers, quickly putting my robe on. I ran my hand through my hair, as I searched the room for any forced entrance. Why didn't I wake up? How could I sleep through the man I love being taken awa- I paused when I saw an unfamiliar piece of paper on the desk. I snatched it up, reading over it.

 _Clary,_

 _I know you probably freaked out not waking up next to me, but we had to meet with our troops. I know you asked me not to involve you, so I let you sleep. I love you. Be safe._

 _Jace_

I crumpled the paper in my hand, feeling extremely frustrated. He should have woken me up, so I wouldn't freak out. We are at war, right now it's a silent one, but it is still happening. I slouched on the bed, soothing out the paper. I should have looked at the nightstand first. I probably need to get rid of this. I struck the match that was sitting next to my bed to light a nearby candle. I stuck the note over the candle, watching it slowly catch fire. There is something oddly soothing about the way the flames licked over the paper. Ever since I got married to Jace, I've really enjoyed fire. The way it climbs as high as it wants and moves as free as it want. It's powerful and all consuming. It is used so much during their celebrations I was around it a lot. It's beautiful. Fire is easy to manipulate, but only if it lets you.

A knock on the door drew me out of my thoughts.

"Coming." I called out, dropping the note into the fire place. I wanted to watch it completely turn to ash, but I don't have the time now. I answered the door, praying that it wasn't my brother. It was too early to deal with him. "Sebastian, hi." I clutch my robe tighter, opening the door more.

"Your husband and father-in-law are nowhere to be found." He announced stiffly, obviously feeling awkward about approaching me in the morning.

"Jace told me they went hunting. They can only be cooped up inside for so long." I lied smoothly, grabbing my brush. I found that I was getting very good at lying to the people around me, which isn't necessarily a good skill to have. I ran it through my hair, watching him stare at me. "Do you need anything else?" I looked back at him, raising a challenging eyebrow at him.

"No, I-" He stammered, quickly turning out of the room.

Imogen came into my room minutes later, and she helped me get dressed. I had this feeling of dread wash over me. I think the waiting is what made it worse because I have no idea when Jace and Stephen will attack. She stood above me, stroking my hair leisurely in front of my vanity, as she hummed an old lullaby. My mind couldn't escape my fear of the future. I had no idea what was going to happen today, and I couldn't get my thoughts off of it.

"Imogen." I spoke up after several minutes, looking up at her through the mirror.

"Yes, sweetheart?" She twisted a few of my curls, pinning them into my hair.

"I think you should go a trip for a few days." I murmured, biting my lip. I don't want her to get caught in the cross fires. She's innocent.

"Why would I do that?" She mused, clipping more of my hair up.

"Please, just go on a short vacation." I plead, hoping she silently understood. I couldn't come right out and say it.

"I have been meaning to visit my daughter." She hummed, fixing a few stray curls. "I might as well go now." She shrugged, understanding what I now meant. Her face seemed kind of worried, but she played it off nicely. I know she was curious about what was going to happen.

"That seems nice." I smiled, feeling relieved that my beloved handmaiden is safe.

"It should be. She's with child right now. Should be exciting." She changed the subject, which I was grateful for. We chatted idly about her daughter before she changed the subject to me specifically. "I wonder when you might be with child. You and Jace would make beautiful babies. His glorious blonde hair. Your beautiful blonde eyes. Beautiful.

"We have been so busy lately. I don't have time to think about those things." I grinned at her, playing with my fingers.

"You should talk to Jace about these things because you two need an heir at some point." She teased, continuing to put pins into my hair.

"I know that. It's already expected of me to have a child, so I'm just not going to worry about it right now." I blushed heavily, biting my lip.

"Whatever you say sweetheart." She snickered to herself.

OoOoO

I strode into the throne room, seeing my brother Jonathan sitting in his favorite seat. "I'm glad you could join me for these civil cases. They drive me crazy." Jonathan heaved an annoyed sigh, as he glanced over at me.

"No problem." I shrugged it off, adjusting myself in the queen's seat. It always feels strange to sit here because this was my mother's seat no one else sat here but her. I thought back to the dream I had of Jonathan when we were little. That day he ended up carrying me to our mama, who helped make me feel better. I couldn't believe that same boy grew up to me my brother now.

"I'm so bored." He groaned, stretching his arms out. He used to be so patient and caring, but my father beat him out of it.

"If you actually listen and think about it you wouldn't be so bored." I forced back snipping at him, but I don't think it came across.

I began to wonder when Jace was going to attack. Would he wait until later tonight or would be do it soon? These questions plagued my mind as these people came up to speak. Maybe I should have just asked to be involved then I wouldn't be overwhelmed with worry. I felt bad for not listening to their issues, but I have enough of my own to worry about.

Please make it Jace I plead silently.

"Clary, pay attention." Jonathan snapped at me.

"Sorry, continue." I told the person in front of me.

OoOoO

I had been in here for two hours before I started to hear a commotion outside. It's time. I gripped onto the armrest, trying to keep myself calm. "Sebastian, check on that." Jonathan snapped his fingers at him, as he got to his feet. The sound of battle cries and clashing metal entered the room. The door busted open, and the fighting entered the throne room.

"Stop right there!" My brother yelled, hulling me to my feet. I stumbled slightly, as he pulled my back against his chest.

"Let go of me!" I tried ripping my arm from his grasp, which only made him hold me tighter. The men kept fighting they didn't even notice Jonathan's threatening look. The look on Jon's face terrified me because I had never seen this much rage in his expression before.

"Stop!" He yelled, and suddenly I felt cool metal slid against my throat. I whimpered, realizing he pulled a knife on me. I know he's hurt me, but he's never really threatened me before. I was officially horrified. Jace saw me and froze.

"Jonathan what are doing?! I am on your side." I felt the knife begin to nip at my throat, making me gasp. I could feel hot blood trickle down my neck, as a stinging sensation hovered around the hallow of my throat. I knew I wasn't bleeding very badly, but he actually cut me!

"I'm sorry, sister." He kissed my temple lightly, keeping a firm grasp on my arm. "Jace, have your men lay down their weapons. I will not hesitate to kill her. I know how you feel about my dear sister. I've heard your loving confessions to one another." Jonathan threatened, glaring at my husband. I could see Jon's fingers turn white from holding the knife so tight. I could feel the tension in his body against my back, which made me realize he didn't wasn't going to kill me. All that training with Jace finally kicked in. He was bluffing. Jace dropped his sword, putting his hands up. There was no way I was letting these people give up! I grabbed Jonathan's wrist, twisting it away from me. I whipped around completely, jamming the sword into his chest. He gasped for breath with wide eyes that were fixed on me.

"I'm sorry." I breathed, falling onto my knees with him. I felt completely shocked with myself. I stabbed my brother in the chest. I drew him into my arms, shakily wiping his blood off on my dress. I tried to ignore the dry cracking sensation on my hands from his blood. It took seconds for Jace's men to overpower Jonathan's because they were shocked that their king was injured.

"I didn't think you had it in you." He stuttered, coughing up some blood. I gulped heavily, beginning to feel sick. I ran my fingers through his hair, trying to sooth him as he passed. "I do love you. You were the only one who was always there for me. The only one who understood me at all." He squeezed hold of my other hand, gripping it tightly. I held it back, feeling nervous about watching him die. I've only seen one person die, and it was someone I didn't even know. This is my brother. I may hate him now, but I remember what it was like when I loved him as my brother. I remembered the times he pecked my booboos and hugged me with his pudgy arms.

"I know." I dropped my forehead to his, as a few tears escaped my eyes. He used to always defend me, or play with me, or protect me when we were little. I miss that relationship with him. I miss him in general.

"I could have made you happy." Jonathan stammered, starring up at me. His voice was all choked up as he spoke, which mad this even harder for me.

"No, you couldn't have." I shook my head, stroking his soft hair. "You're my big brother, Jon. We weren't meant to be with each other like that, you were meant to protect me, and all you did was hurt me." I bit my lip, feeling a hand on my shoulder. I knew it was Jace, but I couldn't take my eyes off my vulnerable brother. I haven't seen him like this in years.

"I'm sorry." He repeated, as he started to cry. "Please just end it. It hurts too much." He plead, closing his eyes. I hadn't realized how labored his breathing had become because I was so focused on the blood.

"Let me." Jace crouched down next to me, pulling out a small knife. He tipped Jonathan's head to the side, so I couldn't see his eyes, poking the knife into the skin on his neck. He drew the knife out, and more blood gushed out of his body. I raised my hand to my mouth to keep from completely breaking down. I heard his last struggled breath release his lips. I dropped my hand, biting down hard on my lip. I pushed myself to my feet, seeing all the blood that had gotten onto my gown. I needed to get this off of me. I needed to clean myself off.

"I'm going to go change." My voice was unsteady, as I awkwardly descended the steps. I could feel everyone's eyes one me.

"Someone prepare a bath." Jace yelled at them, quickly following me. He grabbed hold of my arm, pulling me into his soft embrace. I sagged against him, feeling like I should cry, but I couldn't make it happen. "I didn't think you would be the one to kill him. I was going to do it. I had a plan." He hugged me to his chest, resting his chin on my head.

"I saw an opportunity, so I took it." I spoke into his chest, wrapping my arms around his torso. I breathed in his sweet scent, feeling a little more comforted about what just happened.

"I love you." He kissed my head, rubbing my arms soothingly.

 **A/N: I hoped you guys liked it! I've enjoyed writing this story so much, and all your reviews are wonderful. Again I'm not sure if I'm doing an epilogue yet.**

 **I'm excited for working on Three Million again and then my next story.**

 **What did you guys think?**

 **Let me know what your favorite part of this story was? I love to hear what you all like the most!**

 **Please review!**


	20. Epilogue

**A/N: I was planning on doing another chapter where I had this part in it and then an epilogue, but I changed my mind. This is just the epilogue. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews you gave me. Those were some of the best reviews I have ever gotten, and it made my day.**

 **Please enjoy the last of this story.**

"Wake up." Jace hummed over me, playing with my hair. I did not want to wake up at all. Jace kept me up most of the night, which normally I wouldn't mind, but it was not because of pleasurable things. He kept tossing and turning. He kicked me dozen times, and at one point he knocked me off the bed. I was not amused.

"No." I moaned, snuggling into the pillows. I was finally able to get some sleep, and now Jace is making me wake up.

"You are getting crowned queen today. You can't sleep in." He chuckled, brushing our lips together. "I can think of other ways to wake you up." He teased, beginning to kiss down my neck, turning me onto my back. I groaned in annoyance, trying to roll away from him, but he kept hold of me.

"Fine." I sighed, slipping out of his arms and under the covers. I was not about to get all worked up this morning.

"No loving?" Jace pouted, propping himself up on his elbows.

"I don't want to get coordinated looking like I just had sex." I scoffed, slipping my robe on. "I already look like that enough as it is. Get dress. I need to get ready." I shooed him out of the room, so I could prepare myself for probably the most important day in my life.

Imogen came in a short time after Jace left, holding my magnificently made dress in her arms. It was a beautiful royal purple that was drafted by some of the finest tailors in the land, but I couldn't wear it. It felt wrong.

"I can't wear that." I sighed, crossing my arms, as I stared at the gown.

"What are you supposed to wear then?" Imogen questioned, furrowing her brow at me. I went to my wardrobe, pulling out the leather clothing I wore in Jace's clan. This was one of the more formal outfits I had while I was there. It seemed fitting for me to wear it because they are the ones who got me this throne. They are the ones who conquered my brother. I may have ended his life, but I wouldn't have been able to do it without them. I slipped of my robe, showing her how to get it on. I felt so much more powerful in these clothes compared to the many gowns I own. I felt beautiful. "Since you are wearing this you should keep your hair down." She suggested, running a brush through my unruly locks.

"You think?" I asked curiously, staring at myself in the mirror.

"I do." She hummed, looking down on me.

"Ok, let's do it." I shrugged, keeping my eyes on myself. I thought that I would look different after everything that happened recently, but I didn't. I felt different. I was a new person, one that didn't take orders from anyone because I am the most powerful person in this realm. Jace may be my husband, but he has no idea what it is like to be in charge of something this big. I might not have been personally trained by my father, but I have an idea of what I needed to do. Sebastian is still around, and he agreed to help me.

"You all ready?" Imogen asked, adjusting my hair around my shoulders.

"Yep." I smiled, taking one last glance in the mirror before I got up.

I walked down the empty corridors, as I walked to the throne room. Everyone was there, waiting for me. I stood at the entrance, gripping and ungripping my hands. My hands were sweating, which weren't making me feel any less nervous. I quickly wiped them on my skirt, as I adjusted on my feet.

This is it.

It's time.

I opened the doors, striding in with my head held high. I could hear whispers erupt around the room about the way I was dressed, but I don't care. This is who I was meant to be. Jace was waiting for me halfway down the aisle way. He was smiling brightly at me, holding out his arm for me. I took it, grinning softly at him. He led me down me to my new throne. I can't believe this is going to be my chair. It was my father's and my brother's. I never thought it would be mine. But here I am. The new queen. I sat on the throne, looking over all the people in the room. They had all silenced, which let Sebastian is to begin the ceremony. For the first time in my life I felt powerful. For the first time I knew I was in control.

 **A/N: Thanks so much for reading, and following, and favoriting, and reviewing. Someone said that this seemed shorter then other fanfics, but my stories typically hover around 10-20 chapters. I also write them quickly.**

 **I will be posting a chapter of Three Million within the next 24 hours hopefully. That should only be a few more chapters because I now know how I want it to end now.**

 **I also know what my next story is going to be. I'm not going to release much about it yet because I don't want to get ahead of myself. I tend to do that and then it takes forever for me to finish the stories I already started. I will say that it's going to be called My Prince Charming, so keep an eye out for that. If you want more details on that you can leave a review and I'll message you about it.**

 **Again that's so much for all the support! You guys are awesome!**


	21. AN: Please read like seriously

**Hey guys! I am currently rewriting Reckless Flames! There were a few things, as I looked back on my work, that I didn't like all that much or some things I wanted to change. If there is anything you would like to see in the rewrite please let me know. I would love to have some more outside ideas from you guys. I do not know when I will begin posting it because I wanted to finish one of the stories I have posted online first, but I worked on it a lot during my break over the summer.**

 **What do you think should be changed?**

 **What do you think should be added?**

 **What was your favorite parts?**

 **Also if anyone would like to beta the rewrite please let me know! I think this rewrite is honestly going to be the best thing I have written, and I want to make sure it is amazing!**


	22. Reckless Flames Renewed

**Hey guys! I am super excited. I posted my newest version of Reckless Flames today! It is called Reckless Flames Renewed. I was going to call it Reckless Flames 2.0, but apparently you aren't allowed to have punctuation in titles.**

 **I am psyched for people to start reading this story. i have been working on it for about a year, so please read it!**


End file.
